Healing Him
by dracohermionelover19
Summary: They cant be together. They just cant, simple as that. Since day one Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are taught to hate each other, but what happens if they are forced together and an emotion is sparked between them... that isn't hate. Will they be able to keep it a secret? Will everyone accept them? Will old family feuds get sparked and cause unwelcomed wars to start again?
1. Chapter 1

He could feel dark green eyes beating into the back of his head. Scorpius was of course use to this, as he received this 'stare down' every morning. He didn't even need to lift his head before he knew that Albus Potter was, yet again, attempting to deliver some soft of pain onto him with his beady eyes. Scorpius looked up and looked at Albus with his most hate filled glare, the one he reserved specially for the Potter-Weasley clan, and all their brainless followers.

Scorpius thought it was stupid. What would people honestly accomplish by being friends with those twits? Samples of stupid trinkets before they came out or spots on the quidditch team, he supposed. Not that mattered, as Slytherin had won the house cup the past four years. The idiots thought that being friends with ex-war hero's offspring actually placed them higher above then the rest, which of course it didn't. But if it genuinely helped them sleep better at night, and kept them off his back, Scorpius was all for it.

He knew he shouldn't be critiquing the goody-two-shoes, because Scorpius too has several friends that only liked him for his family connections. Scorpius had an ample amount of friends, but at least a dozen of them were only there because they respected what his parents and grandparents and even great grandparents did. And that was also the reason many people weren't on a friendly level with him.

Albus stared back at him with an equal level of bitterness burning from his gaze, but looked away when someone sat down next to him. It sort of shocked Scorpius how fast Albus' look changed. He was expressing such affection and kindness you wouldn't believe that two seconds ago he owned such a foul look. The only time he ever was so pleasant was when he was with her, Rose Weasley.

"If you keep that ugly look on your face for much longer you might get stuck like that, mate." Scorpius rolled his eyes at the Irish accented boy and moved his sight of vision onto him. Bartley Nott was one of his long time friends, with a horrible sense of humor and cockiness for days. Bartley was staring back at Scorpius a smirk on his face and a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes.

Scorpius scoffed, "And if you keep telling me how ugly my face is I will tell Melinda about that tall blonde fifth year I saw in your bed last night." He said every word with a serious look on his face, and their was no telling what the unpredictable Scorpius Malfoy would do. Everything with Scorpius was a game of risk, he had a sense of mystery and rebellion that kept you on your toes.

"Alright, alright." Bart chuckled and put up his hands in surrender, "I, along with every single young lady in this school, admit that I think your face is gorgeous." There was a rumble of light laughter heard throughout the table and Scorpius rolled his eyes yet again, giving up on Bartley.

"So we have practice on the field tonight, right boss?" said Alfred Macnair. He was another one of Scorpius' close friends, and his number one Chaser. Scorpius was the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, and had been since third year.

"Yes, so you better all have your scrawny asses down on the field at seven thirty on the dot." Scorpius said in his 'I-am-shit-serious' voice, which he used often. Several groans were released, but he wasn't surprised at his teams lack of enthusiasm. He bit into the last piece of butter covered toast on his plate and wiped his mouth politely before standing, grabbing his bag, and walking out of the Great Hall, with four or five of his closer friends in tow.

* * *

The day seemed to pass slow like molasses, or at least for Scorpius. In each of his classes he positioned himself so he could stare longingly through the bright windows, and yet still look like he was deeply engaged in whatever boring class he was in. Scorpius knew he didn't have to try very hard, he was always the top students in all his classes, well second behind the bookworm Weasley. School was one of the many things that came easy to Scorpius and he didn't have to try very hard to stay where he was academically.

When he was younger, and more naïve, his goal was to be the top in all his classes. This proved to be very difficult when Rose Weasley was in _all_ of your classes. For awhile he tried beating her, but soon realized it was mission impossible, and he settled with second in his year. But he never really beat himself up because he wasn't the best, the little Weasley devoted her entire life to school and her education. Outside of school she had no life, and as long as Scorpius wanted a social life he knew he couldn't beat her.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts when he heard his History Of Magic teacher squealed out of pleasure, due to the fact that someone was actually paying attention and had answered a question correctly. "Very good , ten points to Gryffindor!" said the tiny man in the front of the room.

Scorpius moved his eyes onto Weaslette number six, she was beaming due to the fact of her recent reprisal. Several Gryffindor's were smiling at her, but most were half asleep or doodling stupid cartoons onto their parchment. Albus, who was sitting next to Rose, whispered something in her ear and nudged her, which caused Rose to blush furiously and smile, shaking her head.

" , would you be kind enough to enlighten us on which one of the Giant War's, between the years 1870 to 1900, was large enough to destroy half of muggle London." said the man with the squeaky voice. He obviously thought Scorpius wasn't paying attention and couldn't answer the question.

Scorpius cleared his throat, sat up a little taller, and replied in his deep voice "I am deeply sorry sir, but I cannot do that." Scorpius saw the triumph light up in the little man eyes, but before he could open his mouth Scorpius kept on talking. "You see sir, I cannot do that due to the fact that there was not _one _Giant War which destroyed half of muggle London, but _two. _The war of 1888 and the war of 1897."

Scorpius leaned back in his chair, a huge smirk on his face, along with every Slytherin in the room. He could see the Professor was quite frazzled by Scorpius' shocking reply.

And after the little man checked a few of his books and cleared his throat he said "Ah, um yes, . It seems you are correct." Scorpius received a clap on the back from Bart, and the class went on with the professor looking slightly put out, like a child that didn't get the toy they wished for on Christmas.

* * *

A cool breeze encased Scorpius, causing him to pull his thick and expensive coat tighter around him. He was on his way down to the Quidditch pitch, after eating dinner and going back to his room to change into uniform. It was mid November, and the chill of the winter was just beginning to creep into the atmosphere. This was his favorite time of year, but he could not for the life of him tell you why.

When he go to the field he was happy to see six boys dressed in rugged Slytherin green uniforms. Scorpius' smile quickly faded though, when he saw seven other teenagers standing some distance away from them. As he go closer, Scorpius realized the group was the Gryffindor's Quidditch team, and their captain looking extremely enraged.

"What the hell Malfoy?" the youngest Potter son yelled at Scorpius. "You bloody well know that we have the field booked for tonight." Albus was striding towards Scorpius now, broom in hand and team in tow. This wasn't the first time the pitch was double booked, and Scorpius was beginning to think that Madam Hooch was getting too old to be the one in charge of scheduling the practices.

"Well hello to you too Potter. It seems that you are poorly mistaken. The pitch is clearly booked for the Slytherins tonight, not that we really need practice though." Scorpius' cockiness was evident with each word that came from his pretty lips.

Albus' face turned red "No, Malfoy, we booked the pitch for tonight weeks ago, and were not gonna let you snakes come and take it from us!"

"How daft do you have to be? I am going to explain something to you, Potter, so listen close, I don't enjoy wasting my breath on imbeciles like you. The Slytherins get the pitch the second week of every month, which happens to be tonight. So get your preppy little asses off the field and let us practice, so we can beat you yet again." Scorpius' anger was beginning to seep through his cool exterior, and hatred began to bubble up inside of him.

Albus' anger was showing too and as he spoke he slowly walked forward "The only reason you tossers won last year was because I was injured and couldn't play. You are inferior to me, and there's nothing you can do that I cannot do better!"

A large smirk slowly spread across Scorpius' face and everyone around him knew that the argument was about to take a turn for the worst, "Is that right, Potter? Is that why, not only one, but two of you girlfriends have ditched you and come running willingly into my bed? But I mean how can you blame them, no one would ever choose you over m-"

Scorpius didn't get to finish, because a large fist had made fast and hard contact with his jaw, drawing blood from his mouth. Everyone stood still, completely shocked. Albus was smirking when Scorpius spit some blood from his mouth and raised his own hand. Albus had no time to move before Scorpius' fist collided with his nose. Then... all hell broke loose.

* * *

"...insanely and completely disappointed in you two! How childish do you have to be?! Fighting over such stupid things…" Scorpius was fading in and out of what Headmistress McGonagall was saying, or rather yelling. He was sitting in a chair in front of the mean old ladies desk, with Albus in a chair to his right, and his father standing behind him.

Scorpius always spoke what was on his mind, this often go him into quarrels or fights with anyone who opposed his ideas. He had been in dozens of fights, and had been in the same chair he was in now loads of times. But this time it was different. Because no matter how many fights he had gotten into, never once had McGonagall called in his, and Albus' for that matter, father.

was standing behind Albus, looking extremely disappointed. Scorpius could not see his fathers face but he imaged it was similar. "I have delt with your petty fight for much too long now, and this has to come to an end!" McGonagall was still yelling, but seemed to be slightly less angered.

"I have called you down, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, because I clearly cannot express how serious this has gotten, and am hoping you can. If you two have one more outburst I will be forced to expel the both of you!" This got Scorpius' attention. "You two are just lucky the fight got stopped before anything too serious happened. Now I have no interest in finding out who started this fight, but the both of you are going to have to serve your punishments."

McGonagall had seemed to regained her cool, and was now walking around to behind her giant desk. She took out some folders and looked through, stopping only once to raise her thin eyebrow and look at Scorpius. After a few minutes she spoke again "Mr. Potter, you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch .And you, Mr. Malfoy, will be serving detention with Madam Ponish, in the Hospital Wing." When she told Scorpius his punishment he could swear he saw a slight smirk on her face or a twinkle of mystery in her eyes. "You boys will go to your detentions every other day for the next sixteen weeks, or until your behavior improves. Oh, and also fifty house points will be taken from Slytherin and Gryffindor." Albus looked as though he was about to protest, but a tight squeeze from his father on his shoulder shut him up.

"Now, I am going to go inform Mr. Potter and Madam Ponish about your punishments." And with that she left the room, leaving the young boys behind to deal with the wraths of their fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel the warmth of the suns rays beating down onto his face. He rolled over, trying toget himself to fall back asleep, even though he knew it was completely useless. Scorpius groaned while sitting up and stretching his long and muscular arms over his head, causing a few '_crack'_s to erupt. Today was Saturday and Scorpius was grateful for that, as he didn't know if he could take another day of useless lectures and boring classes.

By drawing his curtains and looking around he could see that all his dorm mates were gone, with the exception of Bart. He seemed to be in the same state as Scorpius, still groggy with sleep. "You ready for today, mate? Its gunna be good!" Bart said in a deep sleepy voice.

Scorpius slowly got out of bed, reluctantly, and gave his pale friend an odd look. "And why is today, compared to any other day, going to be good?" Scorpius was walking over to his dresser and pulling out a dark pair of trousers and a grey knit turtleneck sweater.

"Because," said Bartley with a pause for effect, "today is the great Scorpius Malfoys first detention of the year." The tall blonde let out a loud groan, throwing his head back dramatically. Scorpius had completely forgotten about his detentions with the horrendously cranky school nurse and matron.

"Oh yes, that." Scorpius was already thinking of acceptable reasons that would get him out of his detention, but nothing could do that he concluded sadly.

As the two young men were walking down the dreary halls of the old school, when they were stopped on the spot by an aging witch. "Ah. Mr. Malfoy, just the wizard I was looking for!" Headmistress McGonagall said in her wise voice. "You are expected to be at the Hospital Wing at six and you will be able leave at nine thirty, giving you half an hour to get back to your dorm before curfew." And then she turned on her heel and walked briskly in the other direction.

"You know…" said Bart thoughtfully, after the grey haired women was out of earshot "If you got rid of some of the wrinkles and colored her haired, she could possibly be shag-able." The other boy stood rooted to his spot, completely bewildered and disgusted. All Scorpius could do was look at the freckled boy, trying to figure out if one rational thought had ever gone through his mind.

"What the bloody hell?! Are you mental? No, wait, it is clear that you are!" Scorpius half shouted at Bart. "All that banging around on the broom is finally getting to your head, mate, I reckon." Scorpius shuddered, picturing the disturbing images his friend had just conjured.

Bart just shrugged carelessly, and continued walking with Scorpius. "Just a thought, dear friend. Just a thought." When they arrived at the Great Hall most of the students were already there, and stuffing their dances with food. Scorpius gracefully placed himself down next to Alfred, buttering a piece of toast.

Looking around Scorpius could see that Albus Potter was just strolling in, with his usual gang of brainless followers behind him, and _her _next to him. Scorpius had spent almost his entire time at Hogwarts trying to figure it out, why they were so close that is. Albus and Rose Weasley were, as most put it, perfectly inseparable. They were rarely seen without the other by their side, and on the few occasions they were, they still had their clique. Most of the younger students or anyone who wasn't familiar with their faces, which wasn't many people, actually believed they were a couple. But Scorpius couldn't blame them since they basically acted like one.

Albus Potter was her bodyguard in some ways. He constantly hovered over her, didn't allow anyone he didn't like near her, didn't let any non-Gryffindor's date her. But the annoying young Potter wasn't the only one of her family members that did that, in fact all of the male Weasley and Potter members did that. Hell, even some females! But for the life of him Scorpius Malfoy could not figure out why.

The scowling boy was pulled out of his intense brainwork when a presence was felt next to him. The overwhelming scent of musk and cheap perfume drowned Scorpius' nose, and he didn't even need to look over before he was thinking of cover ups that would enable him to get up and leave.

Willow Crabbe was notorious for wasting no time, and apparently today was no exception. She already had her hand half way up Scorpius' thigh before she properly greeted him ,"Good Morning Scorpy!" she slightly shrieked in his ear, "How'd you sleep last night?" Half a dozen students at the table rolled their eyes and grumbled at the flamboyant girl.

"Hey Willow" say the blonde, not returning half the enthusiasm she gave off "I slept brilliantly last night, and you?" He asked the question, to be polite mostly, and most everyone could see that he truly didn't care for the answer she surely was about to give him.

The brown haired girl seemed to perk up at his response, "Not so go, you see. I had a night terror and was scared out of my wits." Willow had a pouty face on and was now rubbing her slightly chubby fingers up and down the front of Scorpius' chest. It was clear that Scorpius wasn't enjoying this, but Willow of course didn't notice as she was too preoccupied. "And so I was thinking, maybe tonight I could join you in your bed." Willow was trying her best so sound 'seducing', but just sounded like she was whining to her father...something she did a lot.

Scorpius felt slightly bad for her because she actually thought the two of them had a relationship. They had shared a few nights together, and yeah he was the one that took her virginity, but that didn't mean she had to cling onto him every chance she got. I mean, Scorpius had popped at least half a dozen cherries, so Willow was nothing new.

Luckily Bartley, and everyone else for that matter, sensed Malfoys discomfort and stepped in. "Ah, dearie, that won't be possible. You remember that stunt little _Scorpy _pulled last night, yeah? Well that got him a shit ton of detentions, so I'm afraid that little sleepover of yours won't be possible." Bart was a nice person, but didn't really care for nonsense, and Willow was the definition of nonsense.

"Well what time is it till'? Maybe I could come to see you after." This girl just wouldn't give up.

"Half past a monkeys ass." Replied Bart with an completely serious face. "Too late for you, so you get on now, you hear?" He made a 'shoo' gesture with his hands and Willow pouted slightly before getting up and walking away, wiggling her hips a little too obviously.

"How does that bloody bint not get the damned hints?!" Said Alfred with a tad bit of anger lingering with annoyance in his voice. He shook his head in the direction Crabbe had just walked in and seemed to calm down before asking, "Anyways, who do you have your detention with, mate?"

Merlin! Is this the only thing people are going to talk about this morning? "Madam Ponish." Scorpius replies dryly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Madam Ponish? Like the healer at our school, Madam Ponish?" Alfred said, suddenly extremely interested in my detention. "Are you sure? Like one hundred percent positive."

Scorpius shot a concerning and weird glance at the boy, in between bites of his breakfast. "Yes the bloody healer at our school, you twat! What other Madam Ponish do you know?"

The worlds biggest smirk appeared on Alfred's face and he clapped his hand in triumph. "Really? Well looks like McGonagall is playing match maker. Lucky bastard, you are, I wish someone would set me up with someone like her!" Alfred was staring past Scorpius' shoulder at someone, looking rather jealous of the blonde across from him.

"What the hell! Am I the only one that doesn't fancy middle aged witches going through menopause?" Scorpius looked shocked back and forth between Bartley and Alfred, suddenly nausea racked his handsome features.

"Ew, what? No mate, not Ponish. Remember how I went to the Hospital Wing the other day after Quidditch. Well apparently Madam Ponish can't handle all the students herself and a student goes and helps her. You get to see -" Alfred stopped mid sentence, as though the most brilliant idea he had ever had just popped into his tiny brain. "Nah, what's the fun of spoiling all your fun. You will find out for yourself soon enough."

* * *

Scorpius was walking down the cold stairs leading to his beloved common room, on his way to detention. It was several hours later and not only did Scorpius hold a successful Quidditch practice but also completed two Potion essays. When he was about to step through the stoney archway of the Slytherin common room, he heard a playful voice yell "Oi, have fun mate! I expect a full report when your back."

The halls were almost completely empty, give or take a few wondering students, and Scorpius enjoyed the silence. He always has. It wasn't like he didn't love the company of his friends, he just found so much peace in quiet. The clacking of his expensive dragon skin shoes hitting the floor was comforting and he counted his steps, thinking to himself.

He took a deep breath before entering the wooden double doors that led to his personal hell for the next sixteen weeks. The Wing was empty save for two people, Madam Ponish looking irked as ever, and..._Rose Weasley._


	3. Chapter 3

Madam Ponish was standing over a table of potions, looking rather frazzled, when she finally glanced at Scorpius. She suddenly had an overly happy expression on her face and started walking briskly over to him. "Young Mister Malfoy, such a pleasure of you to join us!"

_Us..? _Who is 'us'? Scorpis glanced over the grey haired women's shoulders and saw the small redhead looking sheepishly at her feet behind Ponish. Weasley didn't look like she was injured or sick, and was standing at the table with the healer when he walked in, Scorpius wondered what she was doing. He put on his most dazzling smile, the one that never failed to charm most everyone, and filled the distance between him and Madam Ponish. "Wonderful to see you, as always, Madam."

Clearly, Ponish bought every word that the promiscuous boy was saying. "Such a charmer, just like your father." There was a dreamy look in Ponish's eyes and she begins telling a story Scorpius has heard several times before. "We went to school together you know? Well he was a few years below me, but still. I tutored him in Potions his second year, when I was head girl. Such a charmer indeed…"

The little Weasley then let out a tiny cough and was covering her mouth with a hand, looking like she was trying rather hard not to laugh, a light blush on her already pink cheeks. This seemed to get Madam Ponish out of her trance and a serious face racked her features. "Um, well, yes. I assume you are here for your detention, yes?" After Scorpius nodded she continued. "Okay, good. Well I, myself, am not going to be able to stay here for most of your detentions. But do not fear as I leave you in the best of hand." A huge smile appeared on the grand witches face, which didn't happen often, as she looked at her youth behind her. "You see Rosie, on the other hand, will be here for most of your detentions, and will assist you anytime you desire it. She can tell you what you need to do."

And wasted no time waiting for Scorpius', or Rose's for that matter, response. Ponish bustled out of the doors, tapping her fingers against her legs, and smiling the same smile Malfoy had seen on McGonagall the night before. And that left a very mad Scorpius looking, rather hatefully, at a uncomfortable Rose Weasley. But Scorpius then decided he would simply do what he did best, patronize.

A smirk was on his face when he addressed her. "So, tell me, what did the perfect little Rose Weasley do to get herself stuck in detention? Hand in too much extra credit, or was it that one of the professors _finally_came to their senses and was fed up with all your sucking up? I don't know how anyone could put up with all those fake smiles and false kindness." Silence. "What? Are you not allowed to talk to anyone without big bad Potter here to protect you?"

Rose looked down at her feet, but not before Malfoy saw the similar flash of hurt in her bright blue eyes. A few more seconds of awkward silence hung in the air before Scorpius heard her soft and light voice reply. "Um, neither actually. I am not here for detentions." She looked up and could see that Scorpius was clearly confused.

"When why, Weaslette, are you here?" Scorpius was sure to fill every word he said with hate and rudeness. He could distinctly see that she was uncomfortable, just by the way she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and wouldn't stop looking at her glossy shoes.

"We should really get to work here Tonight is easy, we just have to alphabetically sort the potions and take out the ones that need to be refilled or are close to-" Scorpius cut off Rose's poetic voice with his loud and deeper one.

"I asked you a question Weasley. Do I need to repeat myself?" Scorpius' anger was just growing as the girl turned on her heel and walked over to the large table filled with potions of all different sizes and colours.

Just when Scorpius was about to open his mouth and yell at her again, he heard her say "I heard you, Scorpius." He could swear he even saw a small smile on the bloody girls lips. About a half hour passed by, with potion sorting and complete silence before Rose decided to speak again. "I'm here to help. Madam Ponish was looking for someone to assist her awhile back and Headmistress thought it would be a good idea. I want to be a healer you see, and Headmistress said that it would look very good to St Mungos when I apply this upcoming year. So, I have been coming here, mostly every other day, for the past two years."

It was then when Alfred's words hit him like a ton of bricks. So she was Ponish's little helper. This is why Alfred seemed to jealous of me, Scorpius thought. "Wait so you're saying that you come here and help that old numpty women for no reward? You really aren't as freakishly smart as everyone says you are, but I always suspected this." This idea seemed completely bewildering to the spoiled boy.

Rose let a light laugh escape from between her two amaranth colored lips. "No, I do get a reward, a good word put into St Mungos. And she really isn't that bad once you get it know her."

And then two important things occurred to Scorpius. The first was that him and Rose Weasley had never had an actual conversation. Well _technically _they had spoken to each other before. They were almost always partnered together in the classes they shared, due to the fact that they were the top two students of their age, and he often spit insults at her and her friends in the halls or when ever he could. But aside from those quick and brief sharing of words they hadn't actually talked to each other. And the second thing was that Scorpius had never been completely alone with Rose. This was either because he just didn't like her and tried to stay away from her. Or because Rose Weasley was rarely ever alone. She almost always had a family member or friends protectively by her side.

"Wait, this means I have to spend the next four months with you every fucking other day? I honestly dont know that I can spend so much time with the biggest kiss ass in the school. Honestly, you might rub off on me, and the goody-two-shoe's act is bloody annoying." Rose seemed to flinch slightly at Scorpius' harsh language but nodded her head, not stopping to look up from her sorting. And with that another thought came to Malfoy. "What happens if someone comes in? You know, if someone is actually injured."

Rose looked up this time to answer her handsome acquaintance. "No one usually comes here this late, but I can help fix most injures. And if something happens that requires other help, I can easily get Madam Ponish." She paused for a moment, not allowing the blonde to answer before asking him a question. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you do that got you sixty two detentions? Was it the argument you had with Al?"

Scorpius grimaced at Rose's horrible nickname and the memory of the fight. "Yeah, and I shouldn't be here. You and your whole family are all so stupid, especially him, he is the biggest twit I have ever met. Your bloody idiotic cousin was the one who started the fight for no damn reason-" This time it was Rose who cut Scorpius off, which pissed him off beyond words, but was shocked at what she said.

"I know." She said it simply, and looked up at him nodding. Scorpius, for the first time, looked into Rose's big blue eyes, and decided that they were a perfect mix between sky blue and periwinkle, and had honesty in every aspect of them. He had never seen anything so...pure. Rose could feel his sharp eyes staring at her and she began fidgeting again, rolling the small vile she held in her hand.

"What?!" That was all Scorpius could manage to say, as he was completely shocked, something that didn't happen too often with him. He thought that maybe he didn't hear her right, or maybe she was delusional from all the time she has spent inspecting potions.

She looked at him, with a tiny smile pulling at the edges of her lips. "I know." She repeated, "I know that it wasn't your fault, and that you probably didn't even want to fight with him. Al is notorious for being stubborn and speaking exactly what is on his mind. And you, Scorpius, get deep under his skin. You really get to him. I knew it was only a matter of time before he physically exploded on you." Scorpius thought that Rose was, perhaps, the only Weasley that didn't call him by his last name, or even an insult. Even when talking about such an ugly matter Rose was able to keep her voice angelic and happy, calming even. She has always had this quality about her, she never let anything get to her, or if she did she didn't show it. She was always so calm, and happy, sort of dreamy.

Scorpius was not expecting the girl to take his side over her beloved cousins. He took a real good look at her, the girl he thought he knew a lot about, had shocked him several times tonight. She was short, very short, and everything about her showed just how small and fragile looking she was. She had the famous Weasley red hair, but it was darker almost copper, and was kept in big bouncy waves. She had slightly tanned skin and freckles covered most of her visible skins. She had the brightest and happiest blue eyes, and sunken in cheekbones, giving her face a sophisticated look. She had a sort of permanent blush on her cheeks, which often darkened, and deep dimples. Next to her Ravenclaw crest on her grey sweater was the shining Head Girl badge.

He didn't respond to her, 'thank you's not really being his sort of things, and instead put a light green glass bottle in the refill pile. A few minutes passed and Rose started humming, very softly. Scorpius was two seconds away from reprimanding her, when he stopped and listened to her small voice. Humming was one of Scorpius' biggest pet peeves, mostly because the people that did it thought they were good, when in all actuality they were horrible. But the girl in front of him wasn't so bad, Scorpius of course would rather cut off all of his finger and toes rather than admitting this out loud though. She wasnt just 'not so bad', he concluded after listening to her for a few minutes, she was really good. Scorpius didn't know why on Earth, but he prayed that she would just open her mouth and let the humming blossom into a beautiful song.

To his dismay, Scorpius heard the first of two bells ring through the hall of Hogwarts, telling all students they had thirty minutes to get to their dorms before curfew. The sing song girl was suddenly mute, and looked up bewildered, as if shocked her that time had actually passed. Rose suddenly threw a bright smile at the boy, something her partner was not expecting, and looked around for her brown leather book bag. Scorpius didn't wait for her before he began strutting out of the long room. Once out of the hall Scorpius could see Dimitri Goldstein leaning casually against the wall.

Dimitri was a seventh year, alike to Scorpius, and was the beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was known for his harsh anger and yet was very good at charming girls, one of the only people Scorpius had to compete with. Dimitri often let his own indignation get the best of him and was frequently the one who started Quidditch fights. He was strong and well built, yet not very tall and Scorpius towered over him.

When the blond Slytherin walked out, Dimitri seemed to think it was someone else, as he began walking fast over to Scorpius with a furious look on his face. He seemed to look slightly less mad when he noticed Scorpius. "Oh, hey mate! What are you doing here, are you alright?" Although Scorpius and Dimitri weren't in the same house and were technically 'rivals' but they got along pretty well. Dimitri looked like a deer caught in the headlights and kept looking behind Scorpius' shoulder.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was here for deten-" Scorpius was rudely cut off by the other boy.

"There you are! Rose, where the bloody hell have you been! I was looking for you everywhere, when Hugo finally told me you were here." Scorpius couldn't decided if Dimitri sounded more concerned or angry. Rose looked up, seeing Dimitri finally, and her bright smile was replaced with a worrisome look, and her eyes immediately darted over to Scorpius.

"I was helping Madam Ponish, I always come here after dinner. You know that." Her voice remand soothing, and Scorpius stepped back watching the scene between the two.

Rose's reply just seemed to upset the brown haired wizard even more. "Well I fucking know now! Why did you go? You went yesterday, are you hiding from m-" Dimitri caught himself mid word, as if suddenly remembering that there was a third person watching them. He cleared his throat, walking over to Rose and took her wrist, and started walking away, slightly dragging Rose.

The redhead looked back at the Slytherin and smiled, though it didnt quite look right, as if it was forced. Scorpius stared at the back of Goldstein's head, wondering if something was up, or if it was just his normal fiery behavior. A million thoughts were rushing through Scorpius' head when he climbed the chilled stairs, on his way to his dorm he shared.

When he pushed the door, Scorpius could see Alfred and Bartley's head snap up from their wizard chess game, smirks forming. "Ay mate, how'd it go?" Alfred asked as Scorpius walked over to his dresser, pulling off his sweater and glaring at his dumb friends.

After grunting Scorpius said "Fine, as expected." He clearly wasn't going to give the boys what they wanted without putting up a fight first. Alfred got off his bed and walked over to Scorpius.

"Come on! Dont be a sour puss. How was Weasley mate? She was there wasn't she?" Ah! There it was. Scorpius looked at the boys, noticing he had gained his two other roommates attention also. Colton Pucey and Bruno Zabini, his long time friends, were staring at Malfoy, eyebrows raised looking like they had just heard the most juicy piece of gossip.

"Weasley, ah? Which one, Malfoy, there is like fifty of em'" Colton smirked and nudged Bruno suggestively.

"Shove off, you pricks." Malfoy mumbled as he pulled out silky pajama pants and glared at all the immature questioning boys. He realized that they clearly weren't going to give up on him and he signed dramatically, flopping down on his bed, and prepared for his interrogation. "Fine! The bloody ass-kissing nerd was there! And will be there every fucking day I am!"

Bartley's mouth was open as he shouted at Scorpius. "Why the bloody hell are you pissed about this! Three and a half hours four times a week with _that. _Goddamn that is every guy in this schools ultimate sexual fantasy! Hell, I think I might get into a fight with bloody Albus Potter just to be able to spend time with his smokin' cousin." Bart's eyes doubled in size as a new thought dawned him. "Hey, mates, do you think he even knows about this?"

Bruno, clearly confused, was the one who spoken in his deep Italian accent next. "Who, you meathead?" Scorpius was thankful for his tanned friends question, as he was just about to ask it himself.

"Potter of course! Do you think he knows that our dear friends Scorpius here gets to spend the next couple of weeks with his beloved cousin? I would love to see the look on that prats face when he finds out!" Scorpius did crack a smirk thinking about this sight. This was something his clueless friends never failed to do, make him laugh, and constantly reminded him to 'easy up'.

Scorpius shook his head at his horny friends and debated with himself whether he should ask his longing question. "Is she, Weasley I mean, dating that wanker Goldstein?" Scorpius lacked his normal confidence in his voice, as he tried not to sound too suspicious, but his dorm mates seemed to notice perfectly.

"Yup! They have been for a while now, lucky prick. Why? Are you jealous Malfoy?" Bruno poked his chest and talked in a taunting voice, clearly noticing something was up with his close friend.

Scorpius put on a disgusted face and smacked his friend. "Have you gone mental? I would not find that tightass attractive if you put a paper bag over her head and silenced her annoying preppy voice." Scorpius knew he wasn't being entirely truthful but didn't like his friend thinking such crazed thoughts.

As he got up and walked into the bathroom, he hear a knock on their door, but didn't care as he was too preoccupied with his thoughts. He vaguely heard Alfred telling Willow to 'shove off' rather rudely. Laughing to himself, Scorpius stepped under the hot water, relaxing.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius woke with giant grey bags under his tired eyes the next day. He hadn't got much sleep the previous night, due to the fact the a certain annoying redhead was invading all his thoughts. And also because today was the fourth Quidditch game of the year and Slytherin was playing against Ravenclaw. Slytherin had already played against Hufflepuff, and won, a couple of weeks ago, and Scorpius wasn't worried about today either. The game was directly after breakfast, at ten, and after checking the golden side clock on his small bed table he saw that it was currently seven fourty three.

After signing Scorpius got out of his bed and walked over to Alfred and Brunos beds and woke them up, rather impolitely. Bruno was one of the teams chasers and Alfred was a beater, they were both pretty good and had been on the team since fourth year, Scorpius since second. "Come on, mates! We have a game in two hours, up and at em'." Scorpius' voice wasnt very enthusiastic, but he wasn't entirely awake himself.

"Exactly! Two bloody hours. Why on Earth do we have to wake up now?" Bruno was known for complaining and his laziness, but the second he entered the Quidditch field he was all business.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friends. "Colton and Bartley are already up, and they aren't even on the team! Get out of bed, you lethargic gits!" Scorpius was getting dressed into his hunter green Quidditch uniform.

After looking back, Scorpius could see that McNair and Zabini were finally out of bed and mumbled rude remarks. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today, Scorpy?" Alfred laughed at Bruno's horrid nickname, the one he purposely used because he knew Scorpius hated it.

"Shove off." Scorpius said coldly as he left the dorm, fully dressed in proper Quidditch gear, but regretted it as a certain annoying wanker was waiting for him. Willow immediately jumped off the wall she was resting on when the dark wood door opened. Scorpius groaned quietly and cursed Merlin for his luck.

Willow was wearing a shortened black shirt and a tight green sweater that left absolutely no room for imagination. "Scorpy! Are you ready for you big game? I already know you're going to win, your just _so _talented!" Willow had made her way over to Scorpius and his previously blank face was now pinched in disgust.

It wasn't that Scorpius thought Willow was completely and totally gross and revolting, she might even be tolerable if she didn't try so hard and wasn't so annoying. Scorpius did not like girls that constantly flaunted what they had, he liked working for a reward. He liked girls that covered up but still managed to seduce, like Ros-. Wait, what! No, bad thoughts, Scorpius. Scorpius was pulled into reality when he felt the tall girl rubbing her...assets against his chest. He lightly pushed her away and started his was down the hall, and into the dark common room. "Yeah, thanks Willow."

The whole way down to the Great Hall Scorpius heard about how Willow's dad was being _completely_ irrational and out of hand because he wouldn't bring her to Paris with him and his third wife over Christmas break. He, of course, wasn't listening but instead thinking of ways to kill himself.

Walking onto the pitch, with his loyal team behind him, for a game was one of Scorpius' favorite experiences. He could smell the freshly cut grass, he could feel the warmth of the suns rays on his face, he could hear the eager students yelling, and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was walking towards the center of the field and could see all of the nervous faces of his opponents. One of the many pluses to being the Slytherin captain was that his team had no emotions during the game, well aside from determination.

Madam Hooch blowed her whistle when both teams were across from each other and started his familiar speech on wanting a "fair and clean game" which everyone looking on knew wasn't going to happen. Scorpius began looking around the pitch at the full stands. He saw Willow longingly waving at him, and then spotted the curly red hair of Rose Weasley. She was sitting in the teachers booth in between Samuel McLaggen, a Gryffindor and Head Boy, and Headmistress McGonagall. She was apparently fervently explaining something she seemed rather fond of to the sandy haired boy.

"Captains shake hands!" Scorpius heard Madam Hooch yell, and he looked directly in front of him to see Tanner Macmillan walking forward. The boy had a strong grip but Scorpius could tell by the lack of confidence in his eyes that he wasn't a strong leader. Scorpius was very good at this, he could read people's emotions like there's no tomorrow, probably because he tried so hard to hide his.

Scorpius, and his team, readied himself on his broom when he saw Hooch reaching towards her chest full of balls. The second Scorpius heard the cruel nose from her shiny whistle he was zooming fast into the sky and off the ground. Scorpius was the seeker and knew he wouldn't see the Snitch until several points into the game, so he settled himself conveniently across from the Professors' stands. It was then that Rose looked up from her conversation and saw the dapper elegant young blond across the field from her. She smiled her famous bright smile, showcasing her white perfect teeth, and gave him a little wave. Scorpius flew off, pretending to have not seen her, but was thoroughly confused with the bizarre tiny witch.

Twenty minutes later Slytherin was ahead by thirty points, which didn't surprise many, and there was still no sighting on the snitch. Scorpius was floating near the Slytherin stands when he saw TJ, Terry Boot Jr, dive down dramatic. Scorpius' heart sped up, as TJ was the other seeker, but soon realized that he was just playing games when Scorpius saw he was looking at himself rather than a snitch. Stupid Ravenclaws. "TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius heard Danny Jordan yell, and looked over to see Bruno and Shaina Tupo high fiving, when suddenly a gold streak passed by.

Scorpius' head snapped when he saw the Snitch flying by and Scorpius wasted no time before diving speedily towards the gold ball. It seemed that TJ noticed it too, but lucky for Scorpius he was half the field away from it. Scorpius zoomed past fellow teammates and he could hear the Slytherin house going crazy. He leaned forward on his broom speeding up and squinted, concentrating on the little gold dot in the horizon. The ball made a sudden swerve and flew right into the direction of the Professors' stands. Scorpius quickly looked to his left and saw TJ flying fast towards Scorpius and the ball.

Scorpius suddenly realized that if he didn't move TJ was going to crash into him head first, but then realized he wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. Scorpius looked back to the snitch, which appeared to have gotten closer and pushed his body forward on his broom, one hand extended, inches away from the stupid snitch.

He felt sweat slowly trickling down his forehead, and he could hear loud screams coming from students. He pushed his body even further on his broom and suddenly Scorpius could feel the cold ball enclosed in the palm of his his hand. The stands exploded with cheers and Scorpius smiled delightfully in victory.

The next second Scorpius felt the hard impact of a teenage boy slamming fast into his body, and he lost grip of his sleek broom. Everything that happened next seemed to past in the ever most slow motion. Scorpius felt the wind pushing past him and stared up at the white cloud, helpless falling from the uppermost part of the sky. He heard a terrible scream and turned his head to see Rose Weasley with _terror_ racking her pretty features. She was covering her mouth with her hand and her eyes were as wide as tennis balls. She was the last thing he saw before he felt endless excruciating pain all throughout his body, and darkness enclosed him.

He ached. He ached and he felt the most pain he had ever felt in his life. He could feel sunlight beating down on his closed eyelids, and smelt something oddly familiar, something clean. He slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing horribly, and saw that he was in the hospital wing. He vaguely heard voices, but they sounded distant, and he could see he was tucked in tightly to the crisp white sheets with bandages stiffly wrapped around his chest and one of his arms.

He was about to close his eyes and get more sleep when a silvery voice spoke. "How do you feel?" He snapped his head to his right, and regretted it immediately, as pain swarmed his head. "Careful, Scorpius, don't strain yourself." After taking a deep breath, he open his eyes to see a very concerned looking Rose Weasley next to him. He could see she was nervous; her bottom lip was darker than her top from biting it, she was twisting her hands in her lap, and her eyes were filled with worry and interest.

She was sitting in a wooden chair next to him with a old book resting on her legs. She took his silence as a signal to go on, she used a very quiet voice to talk in, which Scorpius was more than thankful for. "You fell off your broom after you won your Quidditch game earlier." Scorpius suddenly remembered the nightmare of a game.

"I remember you bloody bimbo. Why am I still here?" Scorpius wasn't entirely nice with his words, as he spoke to the kind girl beside him in a gruff voice.

She placed the book on his bed table and stood, looking at his bandaged arm. "After falling you broke your arm and you have a rather nasty burn on your," She coughed lightly, clearly embarrassed and blushing. ",um chest from sliding against the ground." He looked up at her face and saw her eyes quickly dart away from his muscle filled chest.

Another thought popped into the blondes head, when he heard the 'clicking' of heels on the floor. "Why are you here?" Scorpius was sure to keep his face blank although he was filled with curiosity. Suddenly Madame Ponish appeared at the end of his bed, looking rather discombobulated.

She was a little shocked when she saw the the boy was awake and having a conversation with her trusty assistant. She smiled at the two and enjoyed the scene in front of her. "Ah, glad to see your finally awake young Malfoy." She moved her head over to Rose then. "Rose, would you be a dear and change his bandages for me? They have got to be affected by now, and I myself am very busy with Mr. Boot." This wasn't the whole truth as TJ was sleeping, but her two students would not find this out any time soon.

Rose nodded her head silently and Madam Ponish left the two behind the blue curtains, separating them from the world. Scorpius looked up and saw was gone, a few seconds later she appeared with white bandages in her slightly shaking hands. "Can you sit up on your own?" She asked seriously.

Scorpius nodded, of course he could bloody sit up on his own. He placed his hands next to him and pushed on them. He gasped when suddenly he felt horrid pain shooting through one of his arms, and then he felt two warm small hands on his shoulders helping him up. "Careful." She whispered, and he could feel her minty breath on his face, her face inches away from his. Once he was up she began very gently unraveling his cream bandages on his arm. Once they were off he saw an awful purple bruise covering his arm and Scorpius heard Rose mumbling something about bruise ointment. She discarded his blood spotted bandage to her left and looked up into Scorpius' stormy grey eyes.

"Um, do you mind?" She said so quietly Scorpius barely heard himself, as she gestured to his pale torso. He shrugged, suddenly lost for words, and she brought her shaky hands to the wrappings. Scorpius felt like a mummy being undone, or a Christmas present being opened, but he didn't mind so much. She was close enough to his that he could count each of her long lashes and see everyone of her delicate face freckles.

The bandages fell off and cold air rushed to Scorpius' now bare chest. He looked up at Rose and could see her staring at his nakedness, and biting her lower lips, but not in the normal nervous way she did it was different. She raised one of her hands, as if going to touch him but pulled but suddenly, grabbing the bloody bandages and disappearing once again. Scorpius was left with only his loud thoughts and looked down at his pale chest and saw angry looking scratches on the front of his chest, under his breasts but above his stomach.

Rose shuffled back with wine red blush on her cheeks, refusing to make eye contact with Scorpius. She had two potions and two jars in her hands, and she set them down on the bed next to him. "Take these, please." He heard her said quiet as ever and was holding up a thick green potion and a water purple one. He looked at her skeptically.

"Trying to poison me, are you Weasley?" He said in a voice that was shockingly low and she finally looked at him from beneath her lashes. She laughed lightly at this remark and shook her head, he watched her waves bouncing all around her like a fiery halo.

"No! I am in Ravenclaw, if I wanted to kill you I would do it much more discreetly, Scorpius. These are just for pain." Rose said and Scorpius couldn't believe this little innocent witch just admitted her ways of killing to him. She sure was something, he thought to herself.

While he was choking down the potions he made a gagging noise and said "Dear Merlin, these are awful Weasley." She laughed and turned around, pleased that he fulfilled her wishes. She sat on the edge of her bed with a small white jar in her hand. She looked back at his chest and sighed lightly.

"I am just going to apply this to your cuts, is that okay?" Rose said and after Scorpius nodded she put two fingers into the sticky white cream and scooped some out. "This might sting a bit." She scooted closer to him, so that one of her thighs touched took a deep breath before ever so gently rubbing some cream onto his red spots. He hissed at the cold pain the cream brought and immediately grabbed the small wrist that had just touched his injury.

Rose gasped at his fast movement and her concerned eyes shot up to his. "Are you alright?" He nodded and she brought her fingers back down onto his hard chest. After a couple of seconds the pain turned into numbness and she lightly massaged around the injury skillfully. Rose continued this for a while, probably longer than she should have but she enjoyed the way his warm muscles twisted and stretched under her touch.

After she wiped the white cream from her hand she replaced the bandages yet again, and grabbed the second light blue jar. She threw his a smile and said "This one should not hurt at all, luckily." She flipped his arm so it so forearm up, and inspected the bruise, and more apparently. "How did you get this?" She was stroking touching a small white scar near Scorpius' wrist and he laughed, startling her.

"That was the first time I was on a broom. I was bloody awful then, three or four I reckon." She shook her head and Scorpius stared at her. "What, Weasley?" She looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't really like the idea of Quidditch, I think too many people get hurt just for the fun of it." Her words shocked Scorpius, he thought she would be Quidditch crazed. Most all of her family was on the Quidditch team when they were at Hogwarts and she went to not only every game, but some Gryffindor practices too. She was now putting the blue paste on his bruised arm and he had to admit it did feel nice.

"Thats total bollocks!" Scorpius half shouted at her in a gravelly voice. She laughed and wrapped his arm, after she stopped rubbing to his dismay. She walked away, putting the jars away, and when she came back she walked over to him.

She pulled his blankets up higher around him and said "I should have suspected you would say as much." She smiled down at his and the dinner bell rang. This was when Scorpius finally looked out the huge windows and saw the dark skies. She looked as though she was about to leave when she suddenly remember something. "I brought you this." She picked up the old book that sat on the bed table and held it out to him. When he took it there finger brushed and he heard her gasped lightly. "I remember hearing awhile back that Graham Harrison Ryloh was your favorite, so I brought you one of my copies of his books. I thought you might like it since you will be here all night. He is one of my favorites too."

She was right. It was his favorite author, and she just so happened to hand him one of the only books by him Scorpius had not read yet. "I dont need your filthy books, Weasley. Go show pity somewhere else. I certainly don't need it." This wasn't true at all.

Rose didn't look sad or mad like he expected her too, she looked bloody happy and thoughtful like she always bloody did. This annoyed him beyond words, no one could always be this positive...could they? She simply said "Goodnight Scorpius. I hope you feel better soon." And fucking smiled at him. _Smiled_!

Scorpius was left on the extra white bed, with the confusing girls book, and darkness surrounding. Great, he thought to himself, another sleepless night filled with thoughts of Rose Fucking Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

"...you will be starting the second project of the year, as you have just finished the first, and this time I will be partnering you." Groans were heard from more than a dozen students. "Well I do feel that it is necessary. The last I allowed you the responsibility to choose your partners, not much was accomplished. So yes, lets get on with the pairings and then I will tell you who is doing what potion." Professor Sabatino stood from behind his large desk and Scorpius saw he already had a list of names made. The professor should be smart enough to know not to pair Gryffindors and Slytherins together, but he is a real believer in house mingling.

Professor Sabatino was the head of the Slytherin house and started teaching at Hogwarts when Scorpius was in second year. Scorpius didn't mind him but he did like Slughorn better. Sabatino was very spineless and let the students often mess around and step all over him. "Ah, lets see. Avery Annis and Taila Edgecombe, you two lovely ladies will be partnered, and making the Fungiface Potion." Scorpius faded off, not really caring because he knew his name came later.

The blond was staring at his perfectly manicured nails, when he heard his names called. "Scorpius Malfoy will be paired with Samuel McLaggen, and you two will be making the Baruffio's Brain Elixir." Great… just peachy, Scorpius thought. Of course, he had to be paired with the biggest prick in the whole school, well aside from Albus Potter. Samuel was the Head Boy and almost as big of a know-it-all as the stupid Head Girl. Samuel was getting up and walking towards his new class partner, a huge lopsided grin on his face. Samuel was very smart himself, and was third in their class behind Scorpius, but knew Scorpius was even better. If Scorpius didn't have such a bad reputation he probably would have gotten the position of Head Boy himself.

"Hey Malfoy, cant wait to get working on this! Have you ever made the Barfullio's Brain Elixir? I personally haven't and heard it is rather difficult. I suppose that is why Professor Sabatino gave it to us, we shouldn't have too much trouble with it, I reckon." Scorpius looked up at the overly excited boy and put on a partly fake smile. The boy didn't even pause for a second and stop listening to his voice to wait for the answers to the questions he asked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, in a way so McLaggen couldn't see him of course. Scorpius was anything but rude… in person that is. "We should get started right away, god forbid we end up spending unnecessary time with each other." Scorpius visibly watched Samuel perk up, if possible, and nod in agreement.

"Good thinking! We can meet in the Head dorms everyday after dinner until its done. Shouldn't take us more than a couple of weeks." If he didn't have a girlfriend, Scorpius thought, I would definitely think he was for the other team.

Scorpius shook his head, packing his books and parchment into his expensive leather bag. "No can do. I have detention every other day for...well along time. But I can, however, come the days I don't have it." Scorpius had just left the dark dungeon classroom when he noticed McLaggen was following him.

"Oh yeah, Rose was telling me about that. It was for your fight with Albus Potter right? Well although I am not suppose to admit this," Samuel paused and snorted, laughing at himself. "I do admire you standing up for yourself. I probably wouldn't have done it myself but-" Something suddenly occurred to Scorpius, he stopped, and so did his rather annoying acquaintance.

Scorpius looked at Samuel, something that didn't happen often, as he usually had to look _down _to people."Wait, Weaslette talked to you about me and detention?" This didn't sit right with Scorpius, at all. "Merlin, is that really how boring her life is? She honestly has nothing better to talk about but the time she spends doing good." She really is odd, Scorpius thought to himself, and walked away from the sandy haired boy.

"Wait!" Samuel yelled. "So I will see you tomorrow? At six?" Scorpius nodded, not bothering to turn around.

* * *

"Hello Scorpius." Scorpius looked up from his large book and saw Rose standing in front of him, a huge dazzling smile on her face, but he could have guessed as much. After looking around he could see that Madam Ponish had already left, leaving him alone with the bubbly muppet. He had been thinking about her for most of the day; about how she had helped him recover not even twentyfour hours ago, about how she talked to people about him, about how she was always so damned happy. Everything about her just frustrated him, how he couldn't understand her. He could understand and read everyone dammit..._everyone. _But when it came to Rose Fucking Weasley she was a mystery, and big old impossibly underestimated mystery.

He didn't know what made him more mad. The fact that, up until a week ago, he thought he knew her so well. Or the fact that she wasn't even trying to be a mystery, she was a bloody open book for Christ's sake! And yet he stood there clueless, looking at the copper haired girl who made him toss and turn at night, without trying. So, instead of being rational and figuring her out like he was dying to, he held up his mean guy act. "Cut to the chase Weasley, how do you plan on torturing me tonight?"

Scorpius watched Rose's bright smile falter for a second or two before returning, full force. Watching this Scorpius felt his stomach churn, feeling like he had just crucio-ed puppies, or pushed someone off the Astronomy Tower. "We need to strip the beds and wash all the sheets, by hand." Scorpius was shocked by this bizarre request from the old hag.

"What? Why on earth do we have to do that? Isnt that why the school hired those bloody elfs?" Rose began walking away from him, and towards the first bed that was pushed up against the left side of the hall.

Shaking her head Rose continued. "No, well yes. The elves only clean the dorms. Its a requirement that all sheets in the hospital need to be cleaned, by hand and without any magic, weekly if not used. You know, for sanitary purposes." Scorpius, clearly not wanting to do any work, placed himself down on the empty bed Rose had just stripped and watched her work.

After ten or so minutes Scorpius was leaning back on the bed, reading the book he earlier was entertained by, and Rose was next to him at a large farmers sink gingerly washing all the white sheets. "What are you reading?" Scorpius heard Rose said, and flushed as it was the book she had given him the day before. He was about half way through with it and had to admit it was very addicting.

"Nothing! Can't you just mind your own bloody business for once? Or is that too hard for you, Weaslebee?" She looked at him for a moment, staring deeply at the aristocratic gentleman before her. The silence returned again and all that was heard was the flipping of pages or splashing of water. Scorpius was surprised that Rose did not yell at him for not doing his fair share of work.

Scorpius tore his eyes away from his beloved book and looked up at the puzzle in front of him. If he was going to let his mind free and be completely honest he truly did see a unique beauty about her. The type of beauty that simple could not be rightfully justified with silly empty words. All the girls he saw seemed to be so...plain compared to the freckled mess in front of him. She did have beauty but it was the kind that you often gawked at and wished time would freeze so you could simply stare at it for longer. Rose was beautiful and Scorpius was prepared to admit this, but if asked he knew he never could explain why or how.

Every aspect of her was so pure and gentle and honest and perfect. She didn't try to look good and catch eyes, Scorpius could tell, but she did, and he also knew she didn't truly know how gorgeous she was. She was odd and peculiar and unknown and this drew Scorpius in like fire to gas. He hated her, even loathed, but at the same time he couldn't get enough of her presence.

"You might want to start working." Scorpius heard Rose, in a voice that wasn't commanding or matter-of-fact, but conversational. She was now looking back at him, he could see, and he stared into her eyes for a few long moments before replying.

"Why should I do anything you say, you bint." Not even phased, Scorpius noticed, she wasn't even phased from his rude language towards her. She was back to washing and Scorpius had marked his book and placed it on the bed next to him.

He was walking towards her when she responded. "Madam Ponish usually stops back in this time every monday, to check on me. Its peculiar though, she only does this on Mondays." Peculiar indeed, Scorpius thought to himself and picked up a set of sheets, standing next to the short girl in front of the large sink. Standing next to her he smelt her for the first time. She smelt of the perfect mixture of fresh lemonade and crystallized sugar sticks, Scorpius' favorite childhood candy. She smelt familiar; sweet and yet fresh at the very same moment, perfect and not sophicating. Scorpius knew this was real her scent, because it didn't burn his nose like most of the girls he knew.

Scorpius splashed the set of sheets into the warm water and washed it hastily, noticing the rather large puddle he had made next to his feet. He also noticed how Rose had managed to keep every drop of water in her sink, bloody perfectionist. "Do you like the book, Scorpius?" He glance over to her, making sure he didn't show any emotion, and wrung out his sheets angrily.

How did she know exactly how to get to him, get under his skin and bother him. He didn't reply but this didn't seem to upset Rose, it was like she was expecting him to remain silent. Rose was turning to put a set of freshly washed sheets in the drying pile and Scorpius suddenly watched her, stupidly, step in the puddle of water he had made. Scorpius and his darned years of Quidditch practice had gotten him Seeker reflexes that could compete with even Harry Potter's. So instinctively, or out of habit he supposed, he slung one of his long muscular arms around her waist, pulling her tight into his chest and preventing her from crashing head first.

And there he was, holding a shaken up Rose Weasley in his arms, feeling her quick heartbeat against his own and her chest rise and fall quickly. After a few long seconds he looked down at the witch in his arms and saw her looking back up at his, shock in her eyes for the first time. He could feel her small hands tightly gripping his upper biceps, and how she held to him like he was her lifeline. Her scent was filling his nostrils and he could feel her little puffs of breath on his mouth, he could _taste _her and he liked it. A strong and loud voice, one he often heard, was telling him to let go of her, that she was bad and forbidden and wrong. But a smaller voice, one he had never heard before, was telling him to never let go, and for some strange reason he listened to the quiet voice. He held her, standing there in the middle of the candle lit infirmary, taking every inch of her in.

By listening to what his louder and demanding voice had to say, but denying it, he realized something. He realized why she was so interesting and mysterious and why he so desperately wanted to know her. Because she was off limits...simple as that. Every since he was a youngin he was told, by his grandfather and many family members, to stay away from the Weasley's; that they were bad news, troubled, and cruel beings. And this is what set Scorpius off. He wanted to know why she was bad and troubled and cruel. Being told to stay away just drew him closer, like a child being told not to put their hand on the stove, with no explanation why.

Rose was everything he can't have, and this drove Scorpius wild with desire. And from that moment on he knew he would, had to, figure her out.

"Ehem!" Scorpius snapped his head angrily at the thing he was going to brutally torturing for interrupting them. Madam Ponish was rather pleased at the state she found her two students in. She knew they would be good for each other, Rose could keep Scorpius level and out of trouble, and Scorpius could show Rose that there is more to the world than just studies and work and helping other people. Even after Ponish made her presence clear to the couple, she noticed Scorpius held onto Rose gently for a few seconds before releasing her. "Well, you two seem to have gotten a lot of work done, you may go for tonight, I will finish up here."

Rose had a troubled look on her face as she replied to her mentor. "Are you sure? I could surely stay here and help you, it would be no trouble at all!" She began duking a new set of sheets, and looked oddly nervous, as if trying to avoid something.

Madam Ponish smiled at the troubled young girl. "That is very sweet of you, Rose. But you have done a lot of work already tonight. And there is a young gentlemen waiting for you outside, Goldstein I believed he said his name was, he looked quite upset though."

"Dimitri is here?" Scorpius looked at Rose as her voice shook slightly with her last statement. He noticed she looked frozen to her spot and was staring at the wooden double doors. Madam Ponish nodded happily, clearly missing Rose's weird reply, and passed by the young couple , entering her office.

Scorpius was collecting his book from the bed when he noticed Rose was still standing in the same spot. "Are you alright, Weasley, not that I actually care or anything." He knew it sounded lame but was oddly happy to see his words snapped her out of trance. She nodded quickly, and rushed to the doors, muttering something about never being late for him, Scorpius was sure to stay two steps behind her.

This time Scorpius noticed that Goldstein watched after Rose, expecting him to come out after her. Scorpius saw a fake smile appear on Dimitri's lips and almost shuddered at the forced gestured. "Hey mate! Nice seeing you again." Scorpius nodded, about to reply, when he was cut off by the other boy. "Listen I would really love to stay and chat but me and Rose have somewhere to be." His voice was commanding and cold.

Scorpius watched Dimitri grab Rose's wrist swiftly and drag her away quickly, down long corridors. Then, Scorpius did something that would make even Salazar Slytherin proud. He followed them.

It didn't take long for Scorpius to find the two, he just listened to the shouts ringing through the empty halls. He was hiding himself behind an old armor suit, sure he would never get caught. "What have I told you about him! He is bad news Rose. I told you to stay away, don't go near him. And what do you do, you go and make a fuck buddy out of him!" Scorpius was shocked. He knew that Goldstein was a troublemaker, but what could Rose possibly do that could get him so upset.

"Its not like that I swear!" Scorpius listened to Rose's voice, soft and pleading. "He has detentions with me, I told you Dimitri. And he is a good guy, he is really nice once you get to know him." He was shocked to hear that they were fighting because of him. Scorpius listened closely as he heard Rose gasp loudly and squeal in pain.

He heard the slam of a body, and Scorpius only wished he could see what was happening. "What are you calling me stupid now? He is not-" Rose cut Goldstein off sharply, making sure to protect the hiding boy.

"He isn't bad! And I'm not doing anything with him-" This time Rose was cut off, but it wasn't by words. Scorpius heard the unmistakable sound of flesh smacking flesh. He fucking _hit _her? Scorpius could not believe what was unfolding before him. He knew Goldstein was bad news, but hitting someone as innocent as Rose, for something she didn't even do for that matter. Pure hatred and loathing and resentment burned through his veins at the evil bastard. How could you possibly stoop so low, Scorpius wanted to rip the animal apart, limb by limb.

"What have I told you about interrupting me?" Scorpius was surprised others in the castle weren't woken by the amount of force he was using to scream at the innocent girl. He heard the slapping noise again and this time Scorpius couldn't handle it, he stepped out from behind his hiding place, but it was too late.

Scorpius stood there, watching Rose get dragged away by that descriptive fool. He could feel his body shake from hatred and knew nothing would calm him. So he stood in the cold corridor, wishing to do nothing more then kill the disturbed boy controlling and ruining Rose's life.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius was staring at the insides of his green bed curtains when he finally saw sunlight peek through the crack of them. He had been up the whole night, simply thinking. This had become one of his unwanted habits, normally he had no trouble sleeping, but recently he couldn't get his mind to wind down. He had spent the whole night staring blankly at the same one spot, his mind reeling about one thing, or person that is. He had now been thinking about her for almost eleven straight, and usually when she invaded his thoughts he was beyond mad but now...he didn't want to stop thinking about her.

Why, why, why, why, why..._WHY? _Why did she allow him to do such horrible and degrading things to her. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't the first time he had hit her, or else she would have said something or done something, he would like to think. Why did he hit her when his problem was with Scorpius? What kind of horrible creature could hurt someone as beautiful and kind and gentle and just perfect as her? The thought of doing it made his stomach churn and he feared he would empty his stomach like he had done a few hours before. But one of the biggest questions on his mind is why does it matter to me? Do I truly care about her, he thought, or is it just the fact that she was his puzzle he needed to solve? And then he had worse thoughts, would I ever do that?

Scorpius pulled his sore body out of his bed for the first time in awhile, and suddenly felt like he was getting suffocated, by questions and answers he so desperately ached for. He felt like air was slipping away with each moment. He felt like running across the castle, bursting her door down and demanding answers. "Malfoy, mate, you okay?"

Scorpius looked up shocked to see Bart was staring at him, concern burning in his look. He shook his head, walked over to the bathroom and almost broke the door in the process. While standing under the water he felt better, felt like he could finally breath. He let the warm water rush down his body, washing away all fear he felt for Rose and anger he felt for Dimitri. He took several deep breaths after dressing, and then walked out of the bathroom to see all his friends fully dressed and staring at him.

Bruno was the first to talk, after standing taking a few cautious steps towards Scorpius. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He repeated the previously asked question and this time Scorpius answered with words.

He nodded and sighed deeply. "Can I ask you something?" All the boys nodded, curious for what their crazed blond friend would say. "Would you ever hit a girl?" When the boys chuckled slightly Scorpius snapped. "I am fucking serious!"

The boys serious faces returned and the room was silent for several long moments. McNair cleared his throat and asked the next question. "Of course not, thats barbaric. What is this about mate?" Scorpius shook his head, knowing he could not really tell his friends what he was talking about.

"Nothing, forget it alright. Lets go get breakfast before it is too late." Without waiting for any responses he walked past his friends, leaving them full with interest and care.

* * *

Scorpius' far away state of mind remanded throughout his long day and he accomplished almost nothing in his classes. He knew it didn't matter though, because he was ahead in all his classes. He couldn't manage to get the bloody witch out of his mind, and he didn't know if he could prevent his mind from exploding if he didn't get answers soon. He did not have any classes with her today, and he thanked Merlin for that.

He was sitting in his chair in Defence Against the Dark Arts when suddenly the suffocating feeling came back. He sat there, struggling for air, when he felt it come on full force and stronger than ever. Scorpius felt like the walls were closing in, getting smaller with every second, and he suddenly stood in the middle of Professor Morrison's lecture. He was dizzy and he felt the room spinning fast in front of him. His chair crashed into the ground and abruptly all eyes in the closing room were on him.

He felt his body shake ever so slightly and closed his eyes while trying to take deep breaths. Luckily this was a Slytherin and Hufflepuff shared class and most everyone's gaze was concerned and not judgemental. "Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?" Scorpius heard Professor Morrison say. What does that even mean? Of course he wasn't okay!

"No." Scorpius was shocked at how grainy his own voice sounded. "I just-I cant. I-I can't be here." He grabbed his heavy bag and sprinted out of the classroom, all eyes following him. The second he was out of the shrinking classroom and slammed the door behind him, he simultaneously felt normal. He felt as if two strong hands had just released his neck and he choked out, breathing fresh air. He sat there, in the empty corridor, next to the door he had just come from. He didn't know what on Earth had just happened but he prayed to Merlin it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

He was sitting at his house table and eating dinner when he felt an assertive tap on his shoulder. Scorpius looked behind him and saw Samuel McLaggen, an overly happy smile on his masculine features. "Hey Scorpius, I was just wondering if you would still be coming to my dorm to work on the Potions project after dinner tonight?" Shit. Scorpius thought to himself, he had completely forgotten about his stupid project.

Scorpius turned further around in his seat, and nodded, wiping his mouth. "Uh, yeah. I am still coming." McLaggen smiled brightly and walked away, a slight skip to his long strides. Scorpius shook his head at the strange boy and in the back of his confused mind was dreading going to work on the project. He could barely stand McLaggen and his mind was anywhere but thinking about his stupid Potions project.

"He's real charming. Quite the handsome looker if you ask me." Scorpius rolled his eyes, annoyed at Willow's whiney voice. He looked back at the table and saw her, across from him, staring longingly at McLaggen. She wasn't the only one though, most of the girls within range were staring at him, pure desire in their eyes."You're _so _lucky you get to work with him, Scorpy! Actually it is unfair if you ask me, his beauty shouldn't be wasted on someone who isnt even going to enjoy it."

"He has a bloody girl friend. And last time I checked they were very happy together, and didn't need any skanky interruptions." Scorpius knew his words were harsh but he did not care. He had bigger problems than worrying about the bimbo's feelings. He almost spit out his mouthful of water on Willow when he felt her big foot rubbing up and down his leg.

He watched her face go from disappointed to pouty, and then to seductive, or at least what she thought it was. "Come on, don't be a sour sport. I am just kidding you know. I would never consider anyone else but you, Scorpius!" Scorpius let out a bark of laughter and shoved a piece of perfectly cut lamb into his mouth. He didn't know which was funnier, that Willow liked him so much, or that she pretended not to be a total slut when she really was.

Scorpius felt a sharp clap on her shoulder and heard Bart's amused voice. "Well look on the bright side, atleast you actually have someone with brains to work with. Do you know how stupid Bruce Rapay is? I am going to end up doing all of our project, and then we will bloody fail...again." Scorpius laughed at Nott, because he knew every word he has said is true.

Scorpius stood, grabbing his bag full of books, and returned the slap on his mates shoulder. "Good luck! And as much as I would love to stay and listen to you complain, I have somewhere to be. Wouldnt want to leave me 'charmingly handsome' potions partner waiting."

The walk to the Head's Dorms was deadly silent, and left Scorpius with his dangerous thoughts. Scorpius counted his loud clicking steps to prevent himself from thinking of her.

Scorpius turned a corner and looked down a long empty corridor, with a painting at the direct end of it. The painting was of a man; he was soaked to the bone and it appeared to be raining rather hard in the painting, he was standing in a proud and masculine pose on top of a giant rock that was surrounded with water. Scorpius had to admit that the man was handsome, with the wind blowing through his long hair, and it reminded Scorpius of one of the covers to a mushy romance books. When Scorpius was halfway to the portrait when all of a sudden he remembered that Rose was the bloody Head Girl, and was likely on the other side of the wall.

Scorpius was frozen to his spot, just staring forward, and considered turning back and just crawling into his lonesome bed yet again. The last thing he wanted was to see her right now. But he knew he couldn't let her control his life and after a deep breath he took the remaining last steps to the portrait. "Hello, I am master Elliot. How can I help you, young sir?" Scorpius heard the surprisely handsome man talk to him.

"Ah, um, could you just tell Samuel I am here? My name is Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius sounded weak and powerless, he could hear it in his own voice. The portrait looked shocked and thrilled at the same time.

A huge smirk-like smile appeared on master Elliot's face and he laughed quickly. "Ah, so you are the famous talked about Scorpius. Yes, I am will surely get Samuel. I think he, and everyone, will be very pleased to see you have arrived." Everyone, who is everyone? Scorpius began to panic, something he _never_ did. So McLaggen and Weasley really did talk about me, he thought. But before Scorpius could analyses anything else the door swung open.

Samuel was standing before Scorpius, a predicted smile on his face. Scorpius noticeably calmed when he looked past Samuel's shoulder and saw no one. "Good to see you Scorpius! Come in, come in." Samuel gestured openly and Scorpius walked past him, a tight smile on his pale features. Scorpius was momentarily at awe when he saw the grand room before him, there actually was some perks to being Head's other than giving out detentions.

The room was a dark and yet welcoming shade of blue, with black detailing everywhere. There was a wall, opposite the entrance, was completely full of french windows that gave an amazing view. There was a roaring fire in a large marble fireplace and three large black leather couches surrounding it. One of the walls was made entirely of bookshelves and there wasn't one inch of wall that wasn't covered with books. It was an breathtaking room all together but the thing that took Scorpius' breath away stood proudly in the corner of the room. Scorpius was staring at the glossy black concert grand piano when a familiar ache ran through his body. Samuel must have caught onto Scorpius' staring because he laughed and walked over to him, staring at the beautiful and elegant instrument. "It useless really, no one plays. I mean Rose knows like two songs but other than that no one had ever used it." Scorpius was attacked with thousands of memories, and his fingers twitched, desire throbbing through him. "Listen, are you sure you are okay to work. I heard about what happened earlier in Morrison's class." Scorpius nodded and gave him a mean side glance. This seemed to be enough for Samuel. "We should probably get to work then, yeah?"

Scorpius just nodded yet again, his mouth dry and at a loss for words. Samuel walked over to the center sofa and sat down, leaving a large amount of room for Scorpius. Scorpius was unpacking his potion books when Samuel finally spoke again. "This wont be too difficult, I reckon."

* * *

It was some time later when Scorpius and Samuel had a solid plan of what they were going to do; who would get what ingredient, when they would meet, how the potion is brewed.

"Yeah, it says here that after putting in the bat blood in, we need to immediately put the rose thorns and then let it sit for two day-" Scorpius was abruptly cut off when he heard a very loud bang coming from one of the three doors in the room. Samuel's head snapped up by then he shook his head, as if disappointed deeply by something unknown. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

McLaggen sighed, retelling a store he had told so many times it was old news. "Dimitri and Rose are in her room. They are probably just having one of their many daily disagreements." Scorpius felt his blood boil and suddenly felt as if his normal self had left his body and some stranger had entered. Scorpius stood, parchment falling from his lap, and he threw his heavy book onto the coffee table, creating a loud noise.

"What the fuck do you mean? They always get along so well?" Scorpius pretended to play dumb, wanting to get dirt on the couple, and luckily for him Samuel didn't see through his act.

"Yeah in public they get along dandy." Samuel said in a bored tone, staring at his nails as if he had better things to do. "But almost every night they come back here and he yells at her for something she has done and then he storms off in a mad blur. I think tonight he was mad because he thought she changed the password to here, but it really was me." Scorpius stood there, completely shocked. The happy and jolly boy was okay with Dimitri coming and screaming at Rose every night? What the fuck is wrong with people, Scorpius thought.

"So you're just going to sit here, completely unbothered, while Rose gets screamed at for something you did? Whats your problem, McLaggen?" Another bang was heard but this time it sounded like many things had fallen, not just one.

Samuel sat there, on his luxurious couch, cool as a cucumber. Scorpius was about to tear his head off and scratch his eyes out by the time he replied. "Well, I mean it happens so much. Not like he won't come crawling back to her like he does every morning." Scorpius' mind was reeling and he began to feel the suffocating coming back, but he refused to let it get the best of him again.

He stood there slightly shaking, heat and anger radiating off him, but Scorpius knew he had to stay calm for just a few more moments. He took a few deep breaths before spitting words out from beneath his clenched teeth. "Samuel, has he-has Dimitri Goldstein ever…" Scorpius closed his eyes, debating what to say. "Has he ever hurt her, Rose I mean?" This seemed to get McLaggen's attention after all that.

His eyes were wide and he looked more shocked than he ever has. "What in bloody hell? Of course not! Goldstein wouldn't hurt a fly." Scorpius visibly snorted at this, confusing Samuel even more. "I swear, he hasn't laid a hand on her that she didn't want on her." A small squeak was heard and both of the boy's eyes shot over to the right door. This was enough for Scorpius.

He began striding over to the door, with much speed, when he heard Samuels bewildered and shaken up voice. "I wouldn't do that Scorpius. Dimitri gets really mad, and there is no stopping him when he is." Scorpius shook his head at the coward, wondering how he ever got into Gryffindor. Scorpius was reaching for the handle when he heard the loudest of the crashes so far and slammed the door open with strength he did not know he had.

Scorpius saw the room, which looked like a tornado had recently passed through it, but when he saw what was in the middle of it his heart stopped beating for a split second and he saw red. Scorpius' body shook with angry and he almost screamed out, he had never felt this level of disgust and hatred for anybody and he knew he was no longer in control of his body.

Standing in the center of the room, at the end of a large bed, was the couple. Rose was shaking, but Scorpius could tell it was out of fear, and a couple of small tears were sliding down her perfect porcelain face. Scorpius ached to do nothing more then go over and grab her, and embracing her until the tears disappeared. Dimitri was standing in front of Rose, his hands painfully gripping her upper arms, and Scorpius could see a bright red mark on Rose's left cheek.

Scorpius then continued walking over to the couple, and ripped Dimitri's hands off Rose. Dimitri was bewildered beyond belief and Scorpius took this as a chance to punch him, as hard as he had ever punched before, in the nose. Blood immediately started pouring from Goldstein's nose, and he fell to the ground. Scorpius kicked him hard in the ribs, and could have sworn he heard a crack. He then squatted next to the pathetic boy, pulling him up by the bloodied collar, so his face was inches away from Scorpius'.

"If you _ever _lay so much as a finger on her again, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Scorpius' voice was venomous and low, making sure Rose couldn't hear him. When the scarred boy nodded, Scorpius dropped his collar and stood up. "Good. Now get the fuck out of here! I dont want to ever see your pathetic face again." Scorpius practically screamed at Goldstein. The boy scrambled to get up, holding his newly broken nose and ran out of the room fast than he ever had.

When he was gone Scorpius stood there, his back to Rose, breath deeply. It was silent for a very long time, and Scorpius could hear Rose sniffing and breathing ragged like him. He jumped when he felt something on his shoulder and quickly spun to see Rose looking up at him. Scorpius felt like the Earth had simply stopped spinning that moment, like time had paused.

Then Scorpius did something that he knew would only cause problems in the end. He brought his bruised hand up and gently whipped away the shining tears that glistened on her pink cheeks. This seemed to set something off in her, and she suddenly was in his arms.

So, they stood there, embracing eachother with passion they has never felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was almost as bad as the previous. Beating up Dimitri and staring into Rose's fragile eyes while hold her did not help him like he thought it would. He wanted even more answers, if possible, but he didn't know how about to get them. Scorpius knew he could not just go up to Rose and ask her, due to her delicate state. But Scorpius wondered if anyone else knew about this.

It would have to be someone close to her, someone who notices everything about her and someone she feels comfortable talking to. Scorpius knew Rose was friends with a majority of the school, but she did not have many close friends. He knew if she had told someone, which was very unlikely, they would have had to pry it out of her.

Scorpius was alone, on his way to the library, and was completely consumed in his thoughts. He felt his legs moving, and knew he was walking, but it felt like someone else was controlling his body; like he wasn't the one moving his feet. Why is she so damned befuddling, Scorpius thought full of anger and frustration. Although, Scorpius knew his anger wasn't towards the little confounding lady, but towards the thought of her. Scorpius stepped through the barrier to the library and was instantly at ease.

The library, to Scorpius, was like a second home inside of Hogwarts. He knew that most all problems could be solved within the walls of the aging room. He made his way to the back of the giant room, swerving around bookshelves with familiarity, having almost memorized every book in the place. He sat at the table no one else dared to sit at for some reason, it was the best one Scopus thought. It was right below a huge glass window, giving off amazing natural light for reading, and was isolated from the rest of the world.

After a boring hour Scorpius sighed and slammed his book shut, his mind was in far off places and he could not concentrate on the poetic words in front of him. He picked his head up and looked around at the other students, trying to finish essays last minute or do homework that was due days ago. He looked at the table a few rows down that was empty, aside from a lone boy. Normal when seeing this certain person Scorpius' stomach would churn and a scowl would appear on his face...but not today.

Something suddenly clicked in Scorpius' busy mind and he shot up, stuffing books into his bag, with the speed of lightning. Albus Potter seemed to be deeply interested with the book he held protectively, because he did not notice his blonde enemies presence until he cleared his throat rather obnoxiously. Albus was very surprised to see Scorpius Malfoy near him, without an evil glare in his eyes. "I need to talk to you, Potter."

This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, Albus thought to himself. "Yeah, I think i'll pass. Not really in the mood to talk to total wankers." Albus could almost sense anger coming from the blonde boy, and knew he probably didn't say the right thing to calm him down.

Scorpius all of a sudden slammed his palm down on the table, creating a loud bang, drawing eyes. "No, Potter, _now_!" Albus now knew that Scorpius wasn't in a mood to be messed around with and nodded his head.

"Okay, okay. Talk." Scorpius shook his head, looking around at the people glancing at the odd pair. Scorpius turned around and immediately walked in the other direct, giving Albus no other option than to follow like a lost puppy. Scorpius' strides were long and purposeful, leading Potter down intricate halls, deeper into the castle. Scorpius stopped in the abandoned part of the castle, and walked into an empty classroom, locking the door behind Albus. "Listen, if you're going to confess your undying love to me or something, you can just send a letter and some chocolates like the rest. I have much better places to be."

Scorpius turned around to face the boy, and glared at him. Albus noticed, though, that his glare wasn't completely full of hatred like usual, he saw curiosity. Scorpius took a loud deep breath, and after that it was silent. Albus was about to let out, yet another, rude comment when Scorpius finally spoke. "Does Dimitri Goldstein," Scorpius saw Albus visibly tense up. "ever...hurt Rose?" Albus' green eyes shot up, shock absorbing them.

One second the boys were stand across the room from each other, and then next second Albus had crossed the space. Albus was a great deal shorter, but he still was extremely intimidating as he grabbed Scorpius' collar. Albus was looking around wildly, as if checking to make sure they were alone. "How...how the _fuck_ do you know about that?" Scorpius could feel Albus' grip getting tighter, and shoved him off,

"Wait, you know what he does to her? You know that he hit's her and beats her and you still let him near her? What in bloody hell is wrong with you?" Scorpius spat every word at him, and couldn't believe him. He knew just how protective Albus was over her, and the fact that he let the psycho bastard go in the same room as Rose was shocking.

"How do you know that? Rose surely didn't tell you, she just got over it herself. Why on Earth would she tell you?" Albus seemed to be talking more to himself by this point. "What he did to her was awful, and it took her forever to even realize what he was doing was wrong. But he stopped and promised to stay that way. We tried to convince her to stay away but she won't leave him for some reason." Stopped, Scorpius thought to himself, what does he mean stopped?

Scorpius saw the nearest thing, a large stack of test books on the dusty old desk, and shoved them to the ground with all the force he had. This seemed to get Albus' attention again, and he look bewildered. "What are you talking about? How bloody stupid are you?! He didn't stop, why would he stop? Rose is _weak..._and Goldstein knows this. Why would he just stop hurting her if he knows she is going to stay with him no matter what, it makes no sense Potter." Albus seemed to be at a lost for words and just stood there, paralyzed, staring at Scorpius.

Albus, suddenly, started shaking his head fast, and took small steps backwards. "No, no, no… No, you have to be wrong, you can't be right. He promised he wouldn't do it again." Scorpius scoffed, folding his arms, and rolled his eyes. "She said he didn't do it anymore, she swore!" And just like that Albus turned on Scorpius, unlocking the door, and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Scorpius didn't want to go to detention...he really really didn't want to go to detention. He didn't want to see her, because he feared what he would do or say to her when he finally saw her fragile face. And yet he found his feet dragging him down the long corridors to the Hospital Wing. For the first time Scorpius got to detention before Rose, and he placed himself down on one of the white beds. He was enjoying the silence he received for the first time that day when she arrived. She was watching her feet take steps as she walked in, and when she looked up from her black shoes she looked genuinely surprised to see Scorpius already there, staring at her. She smiled, and Scorpius was happy to see that it was one of her real smiles and not the one she used for shows. He didn't know why he was happy, but he was. "Hello Scorpius." He noticed a small blush and nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. She tucked a piece of shinny scarlet hair behind her ear shyly, and sat into one of her hips. "Uh, yes. Well today we just have to sort those potions in alphabetical order." She was pointing to a large carton of colorful liquids and Scorpius sighed.

"Okay." If she wanted to play games and not talk about the other night, Scorpius would play. He got off the bed and started towards the carton. Rose sat at the top of the bed and Scorpius at the end, the potions separating them. "How are you doing on the potions project with Samuel? What are you doing, the Barfillio's Elixir?" Scorpius nodded, not it the mood for her games. "You must be really good then, Professor Sabatino rarely gives out level five potions to students. That particular potion is rather difficult if I am not mistaken, but I am sure you will do brilliantly." She smiled at him and Scorpius felt a certain warmth spread through him. "What ingredients are you responsible for?"

Looking up at her, Scorpius could see her biting her lip and staring at her from beneath her dark lashes. She's nervous, he could clearly see, but why? "Uh I need to get the rose thorns and the Norwegian pine juice for tomorrow." He saw her look up further, more confident, and smile at him. She got off the bed and walked into Madam Ponish's office, leaving Scorpius with no one but himself. A few minutes later Rose showed up with a couple of jars in hand.

"Here." She smiled a slightly mischievous smile at him, holding the jars forward to him. She could see Scorpius giving her an odd look and she laughed lightly. "I know that those are particularly hard to find, and I have full access to the potions. I am allowed to take any and as much potions as I need, because I am Head Girl and for me to practice for next year. Don't worry, those two are rarely used, and I am sure that will go to better use with you." Why was his mystery so keen on getting more and more confusing with every day? He sighed and grabbed the potions, putting them in his bag while mumbling a thanks at the kind girl.

"What position are you assigned?" Scorpius had tried so hard to ignore the girl but the words just slipped from his mouth. She seemed pleased he was replying though.

She laughed her small trademark Rose Weasley laugh, and smiled her beautiful trademark Rose Weasley smile. "Um, none. I took seventh year advanced potions last year. So I am sadly without potions this year. But I practice a lot." Scorpius nodded silently, he thought he had heard this before, and wasn't surprised at the scholar student. He realized he enjoyed talking to her, as he was placing the Dogbane Potion next to the Dizziness Draught. "It's quite hot in her, is it not?" Scorpius looked at Rose to see her taking off the thick grey cardigan she was wearing over her crisp white dress shirt.

He didn't notice the large faded purple bruise on her wrist, until she went to grab for the bright red potion, Rat Tonic. The bruise was wrapped around her child sized wrist and Scorpius was disgusted, not because of its ugly appearance, but how she got it. He knew who did this to her, and his blood boiled uncontrollably. Rose apparently followed his gaze to her wrist and snapped her arm back into her lap, out of his view. "I-uh. I fell down the stairs the other night." Scorpius could just taste how pathetic of a lie that was and glared at her.

"Oh really," Scorpius said in a suddenly very interested voice. "is that how you got that one too?" Scorpius pointed at her other wrist, which had a twin bruise, equally as painful to look at. Rose looked like a deer caught in the headlights and she stuttered across phrases and stupid excuses.

She shook her head very fast, all at once, and stopped with a hefty sigh. "I wanted to thank you, Scorpius. Thank you for the other night." She was trying, and failing, at changing the subject. The couple hadn't had a chance to talk about what had happened the other night, and Scorpius didn't want to talk about it at that moment either.

Scorpius was mad, but he didn't know why, and this just made him more enraged. "Rose that's not what we are talking about." Scorpius felt like he was talking to a three year old. Rose suddenly stood, putting her sweater back on and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. She took a couple of steps back, shaking her head yet again. Scorpius stood too, walking until they were past personal space. He stared down into her eyes, the eyes that could bring a grown mad to his knees. "What does he do to you, Rose. Tell me, I can help you. You just need to tell me first, please Rose." He stopped talking for a moment and a wickedly thick silence was placed between. "_Please_." Scorpius hated this, he hated begging. He never had to beg, he always got what he wanted with the snap of two fingers, and he felt like he couldn't stoop lower when doing it.

Scorpius took a step closer and Rose a step back. He grabbed her upper arms gently and yet hard enough to get her attention, and get her to stay still. He felt her flinch when he touched her, and he felt something in his heart drop. "I-I don't know what your talking about. Nobody has ever hurt me!" He could hear that she was trying very hard to keep her voice strong, but he heard her weak side too. He couldn't, for the life of him, comprehend why she was doing this; why she was staying with her bully, and why she was denying everything he does to break her.

Scorpius felt his hands grab her tighter, and saw Rose shut her eyes, as if anticipating him to hurt her. This was final straw for Scorpius, the bastard had hurt her so much and now she actually thought he would hurt her too. He slightly shook her, trying to burn his words into her. "Rose, what the fuck is your problem? He's breaking you down, he is hurting you! And you know this, why can't you just admit this?! Just admit it and I can help you- I _need _to help you." He took a deep breath, letting words free fall from his mouth now. "You're too perfect to be broken down and destroyed like this! Rose, look at me!" Her previously wandering eyes snapped to his steel grey ones, he saw the ache and pleading in her's. His hands now moved to either side of her face, tenderly forcing her eyes on his. "Please..please Rose. Just let me in!"

Scorpius saw tears gather in her eyes, and he so desperately hated himself for causing them. "Scorpius, I can't." The built up tears spilled from her eyes. "He will...he will hurt you." She looked down and before Scorpius had a chance to yell at her for thinking such shortsighted thoughts, she pulled herself out of his grasp. Scorpius helplessly watched her run out of the wing, sobbing and broke as even.

Scorpius was rooted to his spot for what felt like hours, until his mind snapped. He turned on his spot, enraged, grabbed the nearest few potions and slammed them into the ground. He dropped to his knees, pounding the stone ground with his fists, so many emotions flowing through him. And then Scorpius did something he hadn't done in a painfully long time; he cried.


	8. Chapter 8

A week. It had been a whole bloody week. 7 days, 168 hours, 10,100 minutes, and 605,000 seconds since Rose had last spoken to Scorpius. And, if he was going to be completely truthful, it was killing him. Not being able to speak to her, not hearing her enchanting voice, and not seeing her bright stunning smile...it was plain awful. They had spent just a week together when she had stopped talking to him. Only just a week and some how Scorpius was hooked on her, like she was his personal drug, and he was addicted beyond repair. With everyday of silence he grew more angry and crazed and weak. Scorpius still got to see her, which he was overly thankful for, but seeing her so unhappy and not herself drove Scorpius crazy. She still went to detention, but she only spoke to him to tell him instructions and sat on the far side of the room when she was there.

Scorpius was strolling in the dark dungeon corridors when he heard his name being shouted. "Malfoy!" Scorpius stopped and turned on his spot to see Albus Potter looking very out of breath and red faced. He rolled his eyes at the plain boy and kept walking. "Wait! Just hold on a minute." Scorpius sighed an ever so dramatic sigh, turned yet again, and leaned against one of the stone walls casually, an eyebrow raised. "You were right." Scorpius' other blond brow joined and he smirked.

"Ah, how do those words taste coming off your tongue?" Scorpius chuckled lightly, repeating the phase his dear mother always said to him as a child. Albus now looked as if he had regained mostly normal breathing and was standing normal.

Albus glared at Scorpius and admired his ability to always get under his skin. "Like goblin piss. But that is not why I chased you down-" Albus was cut off by Scorpius' impatient voice.

"Then tell me, Potter. Why did you chase me down? Not coming to declare your undying love for me, are you?" Scorpius replayed Albus' words from many days before and was pleased to see how he was pushing all of Albus' wrong buttons.

"You wish. I am here to talk about more important things." And when Scorpius raised his eyebrows again Albus continued. "You were right… about Rose. Dimitri-he still hits her." Albus watched as a certain darkness took over Scorpius' eyes, that was intimidating to even him. "But how did you know?"

Scorpius felt fury over take most of his senses and took many deep breaths through his nose to calm himself. "It obvious to anyone that looks hard enough. You, and all of the school, were just oblivious to Rose's hiding games."

Albus felt ashamed that he didn't realize something so important and drastic happening his he best friends life. "Well, we have to do something!"

Scorpius looked more shocked than ever, and he stood straight, dropping his casual stance. "Wait, wait, wait. Who is '_we'_? If I was previously in that group of _we_ you can take me out of it. I did my part by telling you what was happening and now I am done. I hate her, I want nothing to do with her. Besides she is quite annoyed with me at the moment, for a reason I am without."

Albus then, apparently, had heard enough and was fed up with the blonde boy. "Oh cut crap, Malfoy. You don't hate her! Everyone in the school can see that! You might not care for her the way I do, but you certainly don't hate her. If you did hate her you wouldn't have punch Goldstein." Albus watched Scorpius' face morph from calm to shocked in seconds. "Rose told me, but don't worry she only told me and I have told no one. And I don't think Goldstein is going around telling people he got punched in the face by you. Listen, I know you care for her, so just help me this once. All we're doing is going to benefit her."

Wheel's churned in Scorpius' head, and after a few silent minutes he spoke, surprising Albus with his words. "What's the plan?" A huge smirk now on both boy's faces.

* * *

Scorpius knew that it was a really terrible idea, but for some reason he could not talk himself out of it. Albus had told him to meet him outside the Great Hall doors and he had made sure he left extra late to annoy him. Scorpius was surprised to see that Potter wasn't alone when he arrived, fifteen minutes late. He recognized two of the extra boys as Gryffindor's, Bruce Rapay and Danny Jordan, but there were also Ravenclaw, TJ and Damian Finch-Fletchley and Kayden Rowan. Scorpius also thought he saw one of the Scamander twins, Hufflepuff of course. They were all seventh years, and most were rather large and stripping because of their spots of the Quidditch teams.

"You're late, Malfoy." Albus stated the obvious and Scorpius simply smirked deliciously at the boys. Everyone in the large group was out of their uniforms and into dark day clothes, looking slightly intimidating.

Danny Jordan, being quite dull, finally put two and two together and realized that Scorpius was going to be joining them. "Wait! Al is the bloody snake coming with us?" Albus nodded casually and a whisper broke out in the group. "What, no way! How do you know he can be trusted?" Scorpius snorted, he wasn't very pleased with the group Albus had chosen and he knew himself and his Slytherin mates could get the job done ten times better than these fools.

It seemed Albus decided he had finally had enough of the boys. "Listen!" The outraged group slowly grew silent. "You may not trust him, but I do." Scorpius knew that was a load of dragon shit, but he stayed mute. "He is coming with us whether you like it or not. Now either accept that or leave." He had to admit, Albus did sounded pretty damn intimidating.

No one left, and it was awkward silent for a bit of time, before Albus spoke again. "Well come on then." Most of the boys seemed to perk up and smiled evilly as they walked after their master, Scorpius beside Albus.

"Are you sure he will be there, Potter?" Scorpius eventually asked after they were almost to their destination. The behind boys were talking between themselves, and had seemed to accept the blonde snake's presence. Albus nodded confidently.

"I told him we had practice, that Samuel let us use the pitch tonight. And Goldstein, being stupid as a sack of hay, believed every word I said. He didn't even question me on how late it is!" Albus laughed, shaking his head at the recent fond memory. "It still makes me sick to my stomach talking to him though." Scorpius didn't know why Albus was telling him this but was somewhat pleased with it.

Malfoy still didn't know why he agreed to the mental plan, but his hand began itching towards his wand. "What if he goes to Rose instead? What if he caught on to you idiots and went to _really _hurt her this time." Scorpius knew he was probably being irrational but he was nervous. He wasn't nervous for their plan and what would happen to them but what would or could happen to Rose, and he didn't know why.

The nerves clearly weren't replicated on Albus, he seemed calm as ever. "Nah, that won't happen, we were real careful with our words around him. And I already thought ahead anyways, I told Samuel to stay with Rose all night. He swore he wouldn't let her out of his sight, and wouldn't let anyone in the their dorms."

"Why did you bring all them?" Scorpius asked quietly, nudging his head backwards, at peace with Rose's 'protection' system. "We could have done it on our own." Albus looked up at Scorpius, little surprise in his look, but Scorpius didn't know why.

"Clearly, Scorpius, you haven't seen Goldstein duel. He is probably the best in our year, aside from me of course." Scorpius was no where near surprised Albus could manage to gloat about himself even at a time like this. "I mean he may be dumb but he sure can put up a fight. But it's not like it is a big problem anyways. All the boys were more than happy to help, we have all been secretly waiting to beat the shit out of him. They all love Rose and would do anything for her. I of course didn't really tell them why we're actually doing this, just that Rose needed us to do this for her." Scorpius wasn't surprised that so many would jump at the chance to help Rose, no questions asked. He wondered, for a brief moment, if his friends would do the same for him. He didn't have much time to ponder on this, though, as they had finally arrived at their designated destination; the Quidditch Pitch.

The field at night, completely soulless and quiet, was quite creepy. Scorpius had, of course, snuck out of bed on several occasions and come here, but it still had an eerie feeling. It was a cold night, the thin air crisp and sharp, darkness took over all of the sky. With only the crescent moon and dulled stars for light, Scorpius felt small hairs begin to stand on the nape of his pale neck. The slightly yellowed grass was covered with fresh dew and orange leaves blew madly every time the ripe wind flowed. Scorpius had to squint to see the nefarious man standing in the middle of the field, back to the posse. He was dressed in full Gryffindor quidditch gear and it look as if he was on edge; as if he knew their plan.

It was deadly silent, but suddenly Dimitri spun on his stance, facing the boys head on, wand in hand, he barked out a mocking laugh, and out of the corner of his eye Scorpius saw Damian Finch-Fletchley jump slightly. "Well, well, well. I can't say I am entirely shocked to see you lot here. I have had a gut feeling that something like this would be happening for a long time." Goldstein was walking towards the crowd, looking oddly calm. Once there was only a quarter of the pitch separating the boys, Dimitri stopped and stared. His evil black eyes grew in size quickly when his eyes landed on the one Slytherin out of the bunch. "Malfoy? Are you with them?" Goldstein then let out another bark of laughter. "Who am I kidding, of course you're with them. You have had your eyes on my pretty little girl of a while now, have you not? I can't really blame you mate, she is really something good to look at."

Scorpius felt everyone's eyes on him now, and his grip on his wand grew painfully tight, his breathing began to quicken. "Don't you dare talk about her again. _Ever!_" Scorpius' voice was thin like venom, bloodcurdling. His blood began to boil, and his anger rose, when Dimitri looked as though he was about to split from laughter.

"Wow, who would have guessed, poor Malfoy has feelings for little Rosie. You'll never get her, she is mine, my pitiful powerless toy. She is quite fun to mess with though, I must admit. Hasn't put up much of a fight in a long time, if you know what I am saying." Scorpius stared at the boy directly across from him, watched him wink, and wondered how he had managed to seem so pleasant all these years. Scorpius briefly considered Goldstein to be mentally ill. How could anyone that wanted to inflict such pain on someone as pulchritudinous as Rose not be. He soon realized he was just sick and wicked and heinous.

"Shut up! Keep your filthy fucking mouth shut, Goldstein." Scorpius was surprised to hear this little outburst from the Scamander twin, maybe Lorcan. The twins kept to themselves for the most part and it was odd seeing him anything from strangely calm. It was also surprising that the hot-headed Albus had kept his mouth shut the whole time.

"Let me just say, you're lucky you brought Malfoy, Potter. He is really good with a wand, if I am not mistaken. You might actually stand a chance with him." And with those last words Dimitri fired the first shot. "_Confringo_!" TJ and Danny Jordan's robes were suddenly engulfed in flames, something that was dismissed as Albus turned and flicked his wrist carelessly. Dimitri used Albus' momentary break of concentration to his advantage, a dirty fighter, Scorpius thought. "_Diffindo." _Scorpius was quicker though, and stopped the spell before it could cut Albus.

"_Flagrate!" _Scorpius heard Bruce Rapay yell, the spell just pasted Dimitri, no harm to him at all. "_Incarcerous."_ The spell went flying and managed to tie up not only Kayden Rowan but also Bruce. Scorpius knew he couldn't break focus, and that someone would take care of them. Apparently TJ went to go do exactly what Scorpius predicted he would do and Dimitri was able to '_Petrificus Totalus' _him. Okay, Scorpius thought, three down and five left. Goldstein seemed to be getting rid of his easier targets, waiting to strike Albus and Scorpius.

Within minutes Dimitri had struck Damian and Danny with '_Rennervate'_, who were now limp and unconscious on the ground. Now it was the Scamander boy with the sworn enemies. Lorcan, or Lysander, was a lot better at dueling then Malfoy had thought, and he was slightly impressed with his abilities. The four boys were now in a passionate duel, three against one, and Albus was appalled at how long Dimitri had lasted. Suddenly Albus felt a sharp pain in his chest and the fire of it began spreading throughout his body, fast and burning. He dropped to his knees and prayed to Merlin that Malfoy would pull through.

Seeing Albus fall Scorpius felt something inside him break, and suddenly he was spitting out spells at twice the rate he was before. Goldstein noticed Malfoy's sudden power trip and felt sweat slowly trickle down his neck, and could tell he was slowly losing his touch, or his fathers that is…

Malfoy dodged Dimitri's well casted '_crucio_' and his eyes doubled in size. Scorpius was well aware of all the full potential that particular spell held and would have never guessed Goldstein to go so far. Heaps of rage filled Scorpius and it spilled out through his wand, directly to Dimitri.

Dimitri was suddenly on the floor, blood seeping heavily from his chest, Scorpius was shocked that he allowed himself to use the spell his father had long forbidden him from using. "Malf-Scorpius, are you al-alright?" Scorpius heard Scamander's shaking voice from behind him.

"Get the rest back to normal." Scorpius half shouted, without turning around to the blonde, but he saw his long shadow nod. As Scorpius slowly walked to the blood-covered boy, he could hear his moans and whines get louder. As he stood over the boy, Scorpius just stared for several long moments, listening to Scamander frantically help his beloved mates.

Scorpius knew he was no longer in control of his body as his thin wand was lifted and he levitated Goldstein over to the pole of a goal post. He tied the boy to the poles tightly, making sure his feet were off the ground. Scorpius then healed the large cut he had caused, and waited for the rest to join him. "Now, I am serious this time, you even look at Rose again I will _kill_ you. You got that?" Dimitri nodded his head fast, and Scorpius spit in his face. "Good." Soon after that Scorpius was surrounded by all the fully recovered, and back to normal, boys.

Scorpius watched Albus walk forward and whispered something in his ear which seemed to be equally terrifying as to what Scorpius had said minutes before. Albus went into his pocket, grabbed the boys wand, and snapped it in two. "Alright mates, do your worst!"

Punched, kicked, slapped, and hurt in every way, Dimitri was. Scorpius was sure he got the last punch in, and was rather pleased with himself. Goldstein hung their, blood pouring from dozens of gashes and bruises already forming on every inch of his beaten body. He was barely conscious, and looked as though he could be lifeless at any moment. "Enough, he has learned his lesson." Scorpius yelled, stopping all the boys from inflicting more pain.

Scorpius spun, silently walking towards the castle, when he hollered back. "Scamander, send an anonymous letter to the Healer about him." And then Scorpius continued, a smug smirk on his face, feeling more himself than he had felt in weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

The whole school knew, _everyone _knew. It was an inevitable fact that Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy had become acquaintances for the night and, as many so kindly put it; beat the living shit out of Dimitri Goldstein. It was only a few hours since the little battle, and the entire school had heard about it. When Scorpius walked into breakfast that morning he was bombarded with smirks, stares, and questions. Dimitri had apparently been found, healed for the most part, and refused to tell anyone what happened, including the Headmistress and the Healers. The professors all stayed oddly obviously to the gossip and Scorpius knew that even if someone snitched on them their was no proof. All was good for Scorpius.

Scorpius felt as though the man that had been possessing him for the past few weeks had left and he was back, better than ever. He knew Goldstein would not be bothering Rose anymore, and was ever so thankful for this. But now that he wasn't a problem Scorpius was eager to talk to Rose, surely she knew what had happened by now, and he wanted to explain himself. Scorpius wanted nothing less than for Rose to think that he was just like Dimitri.

Potter and his crew hadn't spoken a word to Scorpius, thankfully, and aside from a few sneaky winks they hadn't even acknowledged him. Scorpius had been feeling the familiar burn of an eyes stare the whole morning, assuming it was Potter, as usual, he ignored it. That was until his rude company pointed it out. "Oi, mate! Little Rosie-Posie is getting quite the eye full of you. Not that I would be complaining if I were you."

Scorpius didn't think before he was snapping his head around, searching for the piercing eyes...and when he found them he was instant cloudy minded. Her eyes, blue as the clear morning sky, and an innocence in them that not even angels possess. It felt as though the whole hall had gone mute, and evaporated on spot. He saw a certain pleading desire burning in her eyes, desire for what though?

He was painfully pulled back into harsh reality when Albus whispered something into Rose's ear, ripping their gaze apart. And then Albus gave him a look, the 'you may have just helped me destroy her old crap boyfriend but I still don't want you near my cousin' look. Understandable, Scorpius thought with a crooked smile.

* * *

The day passed impossibly slow, full of boring lectures and even worse textbooks. Scorpius was thankful for this though, he didn't want tomorrow to come yet, he wasn't quite ready. He didn't have a clue for what he was going to say to Rose, when he finally saw her next, which happened to be detention the following day. He found himself bored throughout the day, and even left late for him potions meet up, just so he could finish an essay.

The door opened within seconds following Scorpius' knocking, and a nervous looking Samuel stood behind it. "Oh good! I thought you had forgotten about tonight." Scorpius made an appalled face, and walked in without waiting for an invite. Scorpius had been there an handful of times by then and had made a strange home out it. One of the biggest reasons Scorpius actually went every other night was for the snacks, which happened to be a thousand times better than the ones served in the Great Hall. Perks of being a Head number seventeen, along with many more, Scorpius thought. He had such a sweet tooth for anything containing even an ounce sugar, something his mother scolded him on as a child and always told him he would outgrow...boy was she wrong.

The blonde was well aware that their wasn't much work to do on the potion that particular day and made sure he went with a slightly empty stomach. It was a half an hour in and all that had to be done was waiting a few more minutes so they could put the dragon fangs into the bubbling orange potion, and Scorpius was free to go, stomach full from delicious mini muffins. A throat was cleared and all eyes snapped to the right hand staircase, or more so the little body standing at the end of it. "I am so terribly sorry to have interrupted your studies, but I was wishing to speak with Scorpius before he left, if possible." There she was, the angelic creature that haunted all the best of his dreams. She stood, looking shy as ever, and slightly nervous; twisting her hands together and looking downward.

"Nah, no worries! You can take him away right now, I just have to throw some dragon teeth in, nothing too hard." Samuel seemed to notice the tension and was more than happy to give his potions buddy away.

Rose looked a bit uncomfortable demanding things, as though she was about to retreat back into her rabbit hole. "Are you sure, Sam? The last thing I would want to do is jeopardize your potion, and have you get a poor grade all because of-"

Samuel cut Rose off, slightly shoving Scorpius off his spot on the couch and towards the lovely redhead. "Yes, yes I'm sure! Have him for as long as you want." Scorpius was sure to look back and give McLaggen one of his worst glares before he slowly made his way over to the waiting damsel. Samuel just laughed, happy Rose wasn't trapped to the fire breathing dragon anymore...she had found her knight and shining armor. Sam just wished she and Scorpius would realize it already.

* * *

As Scorpius followed the youngest Weasley girl up her stairs he found it hard to keep his eyes off the skin between her high knitted socks and her pleated skirt. He thanked Merlin though, for if Rose didn't wear her skirt at the required length, and shorted it to show off her perky bum like most did, he might have just fainted. When they got to the top, a large wooden door stood before them, and Rose peaked a shy look behind herself before she whispered a password quickly, the door then spun open. Scorpius remembered something that gave him shivers, he was seeing something only few had got to see before; the 'ever so prude' Rose Weasley's room.

Her room, which happened to be thrice the size of normal dorms, was impeccably clean and orderly, nothing out of place. The walls, which was sky high, were painted a lovely Ravenclaw blue, and silver details were found all throughout the immaculate room. There were several vases filled with many colorful flowers, no roses Scorpius noticed. The wall opposite the entrance had a bed pushed up against it, which happened to be as big as they came, and French windows accented on either side of the bed, sheer curtains hugging them. The two walls right and left to Scorpius were wall to ceiling covered in books, alike to the common room. Scorpius thought, if there wasn't the colossal bed, desk, vanity, and closet, he would have thought it be a library.

Rose moved to sit at the end of her perfectly made bed, patting the spot next to her for Scorpius, an inviting smile on her face. And although the windows were open, allowing a lovely cool breeze in, and the fireplace wasn't roaring, Scorpius felt shivers roll down his spine. I'm nervous, Scorpius thought, what' the hell wrong with me? I am _never_nervous, especially not because of a girl!

Scorpius slowly dragged himself over to Rose, keeping his eyes safely out the window the whole time, and when he sat down he made sure to keep a good amount of space between them. Scorpius almost moaned when he saw the goddess awaiting him, the crystal chandelier with thousands of sparkling candles gave her the most perfect glow. She was beautiful, so inevitably beautiful. It took all of Scorpius' willpower to not just ravish her right then and there. Her smile faltered for a small second when she saw the gentlemen staring at her. "Is everything alright, Scorpius?"

Here's the thing about Scorpius' name; he didn't love it, he didn't hate it. He hated it when he was a kid, one because it was odd, and two because it took him forever to learn it. But he had learned to love it, as does everyone to their own names. But hearing his name drip from Rose Weasley's lips like honey, was pure torture. She made it sound so sweet and smooth, innocent even, and he yearned for her to say it again.

"Uh-um yes! Everything is just dandy." Scorpius heard a break in his deep voice and felt like a first year flirting stupidly again. Get a hold of yourself, Scorpius yelled at himself. Rose blushed, and tried to hide her giggling with a useless hand.

"I hope you don't mind me stealing you." Rose was running her finger up and down a small seam of her silky duvet. A strong gust of wind blew in and her scent hit Scorpius full force. He closed his eyes, breathing very deeply, and took a few second to enjoy the heavenly smell.

Scorpius almost jumped out of his skin when he felt her warm hand gently touch his, which was lazily sitting on his thigh. He snapped his steel eyes open and saw Rose with a crooked head, looking very concerned. "No, it's fine. So what was it that you need to borrow me for?"

He felt the cool rush of wind take the place of her hand as Rose pulled away, resting her back against one of the four poles of the bed. Scorpius felt cold and strangely lonely without her touch, and when she looked in the direction of her closet, Scorpius took the chance to move slightly closer to her. "Thank you." She smiled endearingly at him and the missing warmth from her missing hand returned. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. Albus told me about how you guys… did all that to Dimitri, oh and please don't be upset with him either. I had to force him to tell me the whole story." Scorpius, in that moment, tried very hard to be mad at Albus, but he knew he would have caved too, if Rose had begged him. "And also, I wanted to give you my deepest apology."

A confused expression came to Scorpius' face and he was silenced by soft words when he opened his mouth. "I have been ignoring you, as you have most likely noticed by now. And I am so, so very sorry for that. I was going through something with Dimitri and was taking it out on you, which was the most selfish thing I have ever done. If you ever need anything from me, do not be hesitant to ask, I will be more than determine to make it up to you." Scorpius watched Rose's face drop with sadness and couldn't help but reach out and grab her petite hand. It was slightly shaking but both were suddenly comforted, as Rose's contagious smile returned.

"Have you read them all?" Scorpius suddenly blurted out, not able to contain the words from slipping out. Rose looked puzzled for a moment, before Scorpius went ahead and clarified. "The books, have you read all of them?" Rose bit her lip, driving Scorpius mad, and looking at all her lovely paper friends, then shook her head.

"I'd say I have read about a third of them. Half of them are mine, and the other half were already in here. I gotten about fifty percent of the new books done, there very interesting you know." Scorpius looked around, their had to be hundreds of thousands of books, of course he shouldn't have been surprised. This after all as indeed, Rose Weasley, _the_brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Scorpius wondered what it would be like inside that beautiful mind of hers, fascinating he would bet his entire fortune on.

Rose got up suddenly, and walked over to the bookshelf to their right, searching over the books with the ease only a pure brainiac had. Rose smiled, pulling out a singular faded yellow book, and quickly flipped through the old pages. She sat down next to Scorpius, still searching at the pages, and neither noticed how very little space was left in between them. "This is my all time favorite muggle writer. He has a such a engrossing way with words, it poetic and yet beautiful with every new syllable. No one should go a lifetime without reading at least _one _of his books." Rose took Scorpius' larger hand, and delicately placed the shattering book in his palm. "Will you please read it for me?"

Rose and Scorpius both looked up from the old bible looking book for the first time, and he heard her gasp in quietly. They were close, so very painfully close, and neither realized until it was too late. Faces inches apart, Scorpius could feel minty puffs of breath on his separated lips, and he tasted her delicious breaths. "Of course." Scorpius said, his deep voice blowing strand of loose red hair from Rose's face. In that moment Scorpius knew he had never seen such a beautiful creature, and knew he would never see anything more enchanting.

He could hear his heart beating, he could feel hers too. Their lips secretly longed for each other and inside both of them was a burning desire, so passionate it almost hurt. And then Scorpius did two things, and he spent the next days searching his brain for which was the bigger mistake.

Scorpius snaked his arm around Rose's back with an aching slowness. Their eyes, blue and grey, were locked so intensely, the world could be ending and neither would break their sight. And then he pressed his lips against her pouty awaiting ones, passion exploding, but Scorpius pulled away within half a second. Each felt the burn of the perfect touch and craved for more, but Scorpius would not allow himself to ruin this godsent girl even more. So he did the only thing he could...he ran.

Rose sat in her exact spot for hours on end; a feeling had erupted in her, and she would go to any length to feel to again. Little did she know, Angles only get burned when they play games with the Devil...


End file.
